


The Royal Wedding

by TrulyMightyPotato



Series: Royal Expectations [2]
Category: Lordminion777 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, plenty of politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyMightyPotato/pseuds/TrulyMightyPotato
Summary: Now that the Seventh Realm is safe, Wade and company need to travel to the kingdom's capital for the royal wedding, family time, and a fair amount of trouble.





	1. Prologue: So Much to See

When Wade wasn't talking to her or trying to teach her nobility etiquette and protocols, Molly was staring out the carriage window. She'd never seen this much of the Seventh Realm before -- just Septimal, a bit of the nearby forest, and the now-extinct demon camp.

This... This was gorgeous.

“How can you not look out and enjoy this view?” Molly looked at Wade, who was half-asleep on the other side of the carriage.

“I’ve seen it before. Besides, I am enjoying my view.” Wade grinned at her.

Molly laughed. “How you doing?”

Wade stretched, then winced and touched his upper arm -- where the wound that had nearly killed him was still healing. “Could be better. Still feel like I got hit by a very angry horse. And I can't help but be worried for Marie and Bob and Mandy.”

The three were running the Seventh Realm while Wade was gone. (Meanwhile, Dlive and Entoan had opted to come along and keep track of JP. They were outside with the others.)

“They've done it before.” Molly took Wade's hand. “They'll be fine. And if something comes up, Pat will let us know.”

Wade sighed, but smiled. “It was rather ingenious of you to make those charms.”

“I'm proud of it myself.”

The charms under discussion were two small communication charms Molly had made in the days before they'd left Septimal. One stayed behind with Marie, the other hung on a chain around Pat's neck. So far, a week into the six week journey, all they'd been used for was Pat and Marie checking on each other at night. It was somewhat adorable. But should anything go wrong, that was how Marie would tell Pat.

“But still,” Wade continued his earlier thought, “they've run the Realm more than I have.”

“You got a very unique experience and caused the return of 250 missing people.”

“Unique isn't the word I would use. And it was 238.”

“I'm trying to be positive about this.” Molly leaned back in her seat. 

“Alright. In a positive light, you got to be with your family again.”

Molly laughed. “My grandmother asked if you'd be paying any bride price for me when we got married. Makes me feel so loved by the family.”

“It's not unusual among nobility. But usually for political reasons rather than need. Daughters are usually sent with hefty dowries, too, for the same reason.”

“Is everything nobles do fueled by politics?”

“We do have to consider it a lot.” Wade raised his eyebrows. “You're a noble too, now.”

Molly sighed. “Am I really? What's my title, then?”

“Technically? Second Heiress, because JP is legally Heir.” Wade tilted his head. “I'm rather hoping we'll get to change it to Lady, though.”

Molly looked at him, expecting to see some form of amusement or mockery or joking on her boyfriend's face.

Wade was completely serious.

“Was that a proposal?”

Wade shrugged. “Technically, neither of us can offer or accept marriage until the courtship ceremonies are complete. But if we didn't have to deal with that, I would certainly consider it an offer.”

“I don't even know the rules behind all the politics and rules you -- we -- nobles have to deal with.” Molly looked out the window again. “Why would you want to marry someone so inexperienced?”

“Well, it makes good emotional and political sense.”

“How?”

“It makes political sense because you're from the Seventh Realm and you know it and its citizens. Because marrying you would give me a stronger support from the people. Because you marrying me would give your words extra weight at any meeting.”

“Because you used to be a prince?” It was still a weird thought, honestly.

Wade nodded. “You would have the ability to privately conference the royal family if so desired, because you would be considered family.”

“What about emotional?”

“Well, otherwise I'd end up in an arranged marriage with someone considerably younger than myself. Might not even be the Lord of the Seventh Realm, if I had already been married off to an Heiress or the princess of some other kingdom. Never would have met you. Most importantly, though, I love you.”

Molly smiled despite her worries. “Guess I have a lot to see in myself, huh.” She met Wade's gaze, noting how weary he still looked. “I love you too. You need to sleep and rest. I'll keep an eye on things.”


	2. Sabotage

Molly didn’t stop looking at the scenery throughout the trip, even as she learned that doing so was considered childlike by many nobles. Wade didn’t seem to care much, though, and Pat seemed amused by it.

“Do the other lords of the Realms know we’re traveling through?” Molly put her head on Wade’s shoulder. They’d finally stopped moving for the day and had set up camp, and she was pretty sore from the uneven road.

“Yes.” Wade put his good arm around her. “They’ve generally started traveling to the capital two weeks after we leave.”

“We could be just leaving the Sixth Realm right now.” Pat sat on a log on the other side of Wade. “But someone had to be injured and make us leave ahead of time.”

Wade rolled his eyes. “Because the Fifth Realm is so horrible.”

“It’s not so bad, but it’s not nearly as good as the First.” Pat laughed. “Think you’re doing well enough to spar?”

Wade experimentally moved his arm, testing its range of motion. “Maybe. Go easy on me.”

Pat nodded, standing. “I’ll get your sword.”

Wade watched the guard for a minute, then started slowly stretching.

“What are you doing?” Molly asked.

“I’m preparing to get my butt kicked by my guard.” Wade sounded more amused than concerned. “He won’t hurt me physically. Just my dignity.”

“Are you and Pat gonna spar?” JP asked from behind them. “Can I watch you lose?”

Gar laughed from his spot across the fire. “Is this a common occurrence?”

“The last time we practiced, we didn’t come to a conclusive end.” Wade replied. “But it’s been four months since I really picked up a sword, besides looking at the one Molly made.”

“Which is really beautifully made, by the way.” Pat walked back to the group, holding out Wade's sword to him. “I would ask Molly to make one for me, if I thought I could get away with it.”

Wade took his sword, unsheathing it slightly to look at the blade. “I should really start wearing this.”

“It would be much appreciated.” Pat said. “Makes me rather uncomfortable knowing the two of you only have daggers.”

“I don't even know how to use a sword, so I'm not sure what else you expect from me.” Molly shook her head.

“I could teach you.” Gar volunteered. “It would take a while, but we could certainly start now if you wanted.”

Molly glanced at Wade.

“Why are you looking at me? You decide if you want to learn to use a sword or not.” Wade fastened the sheath to his belt. “How do I look?”

“Like you inherited a rusty old sword.” Pat smirked. “Except for that ruby. That's a rather spectacular gem.”

“Thanks.” Molly said dryly. Then she turned back to Gar. “I'm not sure how I feel about a sword, especially considering the dresses I'm going to wear.”

“Many swordmasters can fight in a dress. Some even learned doing so. But you can try out other weapons, too.”

Molly dipped her head. “I'll think about it.”

“Please tell me she’s going to be armed somehow once we start hitting cities.” Pat walked to the space between the fire and the tents. “I don’t want some disgruntled person trying to murder her.”

“Why would someone try to kill her?” JP asked. “She’s nice.”

Pat and Wade exchanged a look for a long minute before Pat sighed. “Havendal showed up dead. Murdered, actually. Whoever did it didn’t even try to disguise it as a suicide or accident.”

“I thought he already was dead.” Dlive walked up to them, crossing his arms. “And that was why Wade became Lord.”

Wade shook his head. “Havendal didn’t get married in time, so his great magic faded. Without it, he couldn’t perform the protection spells, so he had to be replaced.”

“Where’s Entoan?” Gar asked.

“Checking the carriage. He saw something weird, but I couldn’t spot what it was.” Dlive looked back at Wade. “So someone murdered a noble, or at least an ex-noble, and all the Lords and Ladies are getting together.”

“Yes.”

“That doesn’t seem very smart.”

“It has nothing to do with smart. It has everything to do with politics.”

Dlive rolled his eyes. “Then why didn’t you leave JP behind?”

“He has to be presented to the court as my Heir.” Wade shrugged. “Rules.”

“That doesn’t make sense. What if he’s a baby?”

“You can’t become Heir or Heiress until you’re tested at fourteen.” Pat said. “JP’s gonna have the job for at least another fifteen years.”

JP groaned. “What? Wade. No. Make your own Heir.”

Wade just laughed. “You’re already stuck with the job, JP. I can’t change that, especially not in an instant.”

“Why don’t you ask Molly for help?” Entoan sounded amused.

Wade blushed. “Pat, are we still going to spar?”

“You’re really just going to avoid answering Entoan like that?”

“Pat, please.”

Pat laughed.

As Wade had predicted, he lost badly to Pat, but the whole scene was highly entertaining and Molly and JP and Dlive laughed quite a bit.

Gar and Entoan, however, stood at the edge of the campground and spoke quietly for several minutes before walking over to the carriage.

"I swear, something was there.” Entoan pointed to a completely normal-looking spot on the wheel of the carriage. “I couldn’t tell what it was, but it was there.”

Gar knelt next to the wheel, examining it for a minute. Then he nodded. “I see it. It’s magic.” He frowned. “It’s a sabotage attempt.” He glanced up. “You tell Wade. I’ll disarm it.”

Entoan nodded and hurried back to the fire. 

“Sabotage?” Pat frowned. “Nobody got close enough to do anything to the carriage, though. Is he sure?”

Wade placed a hand on Pat’s arm. “If Gar’s sure, he’s sure.” He looked over at the carriage. “I’ll talk to him about it when he’s finished.”

“How does he know, though?” Pat shook his head. “Does he have sensing magic or something? I thought he had healing magic, like you.”

“He’s a bit unusual. Magic doesn’t seem to follow the expected set of rules with him.” Wade sat down, rubbing his shoulder. “I don’t remember that high slash being in your move set.”

“Lord Patrick taught me while we were waiting for you to wake up.”

“Ah.”

“Are we getting close enough that I have to use titles?” JP pouted.

“Yes.”

JP paused. “Technically I outrank Molly, right?”

“Yes.” Pat said.

“No.” Wade glared at Pat. “You’re more senior, but you have the same rank.”

JP frowned. “Well that’s no fun.”

“Hate to break it to you, JPar, but this trip isn’t about fun.”

JP sat. “Aww. We’ve never taken a trip for fun.”

“Welcome to being a noble.” Wade said dryly.

“So what am I supposed to call everyone again?” Dlive asked.

“Wade is Lord Barnes. JP is Heir JP. Molly is Heiress Molly. You, Entoan, Gar, and I are ‘Guard’.”

“Nuh-uh!” JP’s head shot up. “Your title is Protector Static. Or Sir Static.”

“Don’t call me Protector.”

Dlive grinned.

“What was on the carriage?” Wade looked up.

“A rather complicated spell.” Gar stood next to Molly. “It was designed to spook the horses and make the carriage crash once we reached a certain point in the road. I’m not familiar with this road, though, so I don’t know where it was supposed to happen.”

“It’s gone, right?” Pat asked.

Gar nodded. “I got it off.”

“Where was it supposed to spook the horses?” Entoan pulled out his map -- he was in charge of navigating and steering the carriage, so of course he had it.

“It was gonna scare Pine and Apple?” JP stared at the carriage horses. “They didn’t do anything to deserve it!”

“Why does he like pineapples so much?” Gar muttered. “A few miles down the road. We would have reached there late morning tomorrow.”

Pat looked over Entoan’s shoulder, then frowned. “The Red River Crossing.”

Wade frowned.

“I don’t know how you found that or disarmed it, Gar, but thank you.” Pat met Gar’s eyes. “Otherwise we would have gotten to the river tomorrow and Wade and Molly would have gone straight into the rapids on either side of the bridge.”


	3. The City Gates

“This doesn't look at all red to me.” JP commented, looking over the edge of the bridge. “It looks like water going really fast over rocks.”

“Don't you remember your history lesson about it?” Pat asked. “I know we taught it to you.”

JP shook his head.

“Back when the YouTubian Empire was still around, the locals built a fortress by the lake that feeds this river, against orders. The Empire sent troops to take the fortress, an entire regiment. But the fortress is only accessible either by boat out by riding all the way around the lake, since three sides of the fortress’ lands are cut off by lake, mountain, or river.” Pat looked up the river. “It was a big battle, and the lake and the river were red with the blood of fallen Empire soldiers.”

“Oh!” JP sat up in his saddle. “The fortress and surrounding town became Quintal when the Empire fell and now it's the capital of the Fifth Realm. I remember now.”

“What was so special about the Empire's soldiers?” Dlive asked as they began the crossing of the bridge.

“The Empire would have their magicians summon demons and send them on missions. Each regiment had at least one.” Entoan was the one that spoke this time, although quietly. “I remember hearing stories of the battles with demons.”

“Well, we know what those look like.” Pat sighed. “There were a lot of demons, though. Every single demon the Empire summoned was required to serve time in the military.”

“I would prefer we not discuss this out in the open.” Gar interrupted. “And not so close to the site of that battle. I don't want to stir up an old curse of some kind.”

“Do you really think we would? People have been living here for hundreds of years -- someone else would have triggered it by now.”

Gar frowned. “It makes me nervous.”

“Hey, can we chat later?” Molly poked her head out the carriage door. “We've got ground to cover.”

“Just about to start up again.” Pat started Epona moving. “By the way, your guard is weird.”

\------

JP was very excited.

That was the first thing Molly noticed as she woke up. In fact, it was what woke her up.

“We get to go through the Northeast gate?”

Molly groaned and rolled over, causing Wade to stir next to her. “What is he talking about?”

“He's never gone through the Northeast gate before.” Wade stretched, then sat up.

“Why not?” Molly say up herself. That was right, they were entering Primus today.

“Well, he's never has a reason to visit the university, and when we left, we used the North gate.” Wade got up. “We would have taken that road this time, but the carriage wouldn't have been able to handle it.”

“The carriage? What about you?”

Wade shrugged. “That too.”

Wade did look a lot better now that he'd had so long to heal, and he was enough better to regularly spar with Pat, but Molly knew he wasn't back to full strength. His arm wasn't even fully healed (though whether it could fully heal or not, Molly didn't know). And he still frequently looked tired by early afternoon.

“We'll be seeing the royal family today.” Wade added. “If that's at all exciting.”

Molly laughed. “Your family. And I think I'm going to have more fun wearing the fancy dress than I am anything else.”

“It's just a travel dress.” Wade shook his head. “It's not fancy.”

“Maybe for you, but I've never had one before, so I think it's fancy.”

Wade rolled his eyes. “Fine. Put on your fancy-not-fancy dress.”

\----

They were an amazing looking group, Molly decided. She and Wade and JP in their formal travel wear, Gar and Pat and Entoan and Dlive in as-clean-as-possible uniforms, Gar and Pat partially dressed in their formal armor (because traveling with the full set on was a hassle). Even the horses looked amazing -- JP and Wade and Entoan had spent a good while brushing them that morning.

She would not miss the smell of horse. After traveling for six weeks with almost as many horses as people, Molly had gotten very familiar with the smell of horse.

“Who did your hair?”

Molly looked over at Wade. “I did. Had to get Gar and Entoan to help me, though.”

“It looks good.”

“Thanks. It was the only thing I could think of doing with it as gross as it is.” Molly sighed. “I feel like I'm ruining this dress with how grungy I am.”

“Well, no, because it's made for travel. And we'll get baths once we arrive.”

Molly paused. “Did we travel faster than expected? The wedding isn't for another four days.”

Wade shook his head. “No. We'll be visiting family.” Wade glanced out the window to look at Pat. “Pat’s really been looking forward to seeing his brother and mother again.”

“Aww.”

“I'm curious how he's going to talk to Marie's family, since he's showing up without her.”

“I imagine they'll understand why she didn't come.”

Wade looked at her. “They didn't tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

Wade laughed. “If they didn't say anything, I'm not going to.”

“Wade.”

Wade shook his head. “Nope.” He glanced out the window again, and grinned. “We'll be to the gates in a few minutes.”

“Minutes? Have we been going past farms for that long?”

Wade nodded, moving aside so Molly could see some.

“Do you recognize this?” she asked.

Wade nodded, grinning even more. “My siblings and I would sometimes play out here while Mother was visiting the farms.”

Molly sat back, starting to smile herself. Wade got to return to his childhood a little bit.

Soon enough, she heard incredible hustle and bustle. She glanced outside to see the city wall very close.

“We're here.” Wade smiled. “The city gates.”


	4. Primus

“Are the gates always this noisy?” Molly asked.

Wade shook his head. “Normally they're a bit less busy. Guessing people are excited to see us.”

Molly glanced out the window, only to get an excellent view of  Gar and his horse staying close to the carriage.

“Pat's on the other side.” Wade noticed the look. “Dlive will be next to JP. One guard for each of us.”

“Poor Entoan, stuck driving the carriage.”

“He said he was guarding the horses.”

Molly laughed. “Really? Are they going to end up with more names?” The two carriage horses, after all, were Wade's horse and Entoan's horse (Molly didn't have a horse, because she didn't know how to ride any kind of equestrian) and already had names before JP had decided to call them Pine and Apple.

“Horse doesn't respond to other names.”

“Horse doesn't respond to ‘Horse,’ either, because that's not his name.”

“How do you know that?”

“Pat told me.”

Wade shook his head. “I'm doing it a favor. Horse is much better than William Hoovington.”

Molly raised her eyebrows. “Someone named a red horse ‘William Hoovington’?”

Wade nodded. “It's awful.”

“Why don't you call him Fire Bill or something, then?”

“I can't call him ‘Fire’ anything. He loves water.” Wade paused, then laughed. “At least, not unless I rename him Fire Hydrant Bill.”

“Do it.”

Wade laughed. “I'll look into the legal process of renaming a horse, but no promises.”

The carriage lurched, then began moving again, although quite slowly.

“And we're through the gates. I'm sure that'll make Pat breath a little easier.” Wade picked up his sword from where it was casually leaning sheathed in the corner. “You're armed?”

Molly nodded. That was possibly one of the cleverest things about this outfit -- it made it easy to strap a dagger to her calf.

Wade put on his sword, then glanced up. “By the way, can you talk to Gar? He's refused to spar with Pat every time Pat offers. He's starting to complain about it, suspicious of Gar's ability to fight.”

Molly sighed. “I'll try, but... He doesn't want to accidentally hurt anyone, and I'm not sure Pat knows how to defend against Gar.”

Wade frowned. “Why wouldn't Pat be able to?”

“Gar's learned from four different teachers over his time wandering around.” Molly sighed. “At least one of them was from the Empire.” She shook her head. “He doesn't want anyone to know.”

“He was summoned by the Empire. From the way he was acting at the Red River, I wouldn't be surprised if he was in the Empire's military during those battles and got stuck in the Seventh Realm because he was there when the first protection spells were put in place.”

“I wonder where he lived for all that time. Surely not around people.”

Wade shrugged. “Probably not for the first generation or so, no. Certainly not while the demon hunts were still going on. But after that, he might have gone to Septimal, hiding in plain sight.”

“Think he’s visited the other Realms?”

Wade shook his head. “Not since he was bound to the Empire, no. Once the protection spells went up, he wouldn’t be able to travel between Realms.” He glanced at where Gar would be riding outside the carriage. “I’ll check on him later, but you should too. I imagine if he was in any battle anywhere we passed along the way, he’s going to be thinking on that, and I’d be surprised if it was pleasant.”

Molly nodded. “Got it.”

Wade sighed, then glanced out the window. “There's the university.”

Molly glanced as well, trying to avoid looking childlike. “Also a crowd of people.”

“Students excited to see the first nobles arriving from out of town.”

Molly shook her head. “How much longer until we have to get out?”

“About twenty minutes.”

Molly let out a sigh. “Okay. Remind me what I'm doing when we get there.”

“We'll be greeted and our things will be taken to our rooms while we get introduced as Lord Barnes, Heir JP, and Heiress Molly in that order to the royal family. Pat will have talked to the others about where they're supposed to stand and who's supposed to be with who at any given time.”

Molly frowned, unable to squelch the anxiety rising up in her. She was going to be meeting the crown prince in less than an hour. “After that?”

“We'll get time to set up in our rooms. I wouldn't be surprised if my siblings wanted to talk to you, though, so be prepared.”

“Think they'll know we're a thing?”

“I'm sure at least one of them will figure it out. Maybe my sister, if she's in town.”

“She doesn't live here?”

Wade paused. “Technically, yes. But she's married to one of the generals, and they spend a lot of time traveling and keeping an eye on the military.”

“Makes me wonder if your brothers ever get lonely, with you and your sister gone.”

“All four of us have been busy with responsibilities and tasks since we were sixteen or so.” Wade shrugged. “I’m not sure who took over my old responsibilities. Anyway, you don’t really get time to be lonely when you’re always busy.”

“Didn’t you get a childhood?”

Wade made a so-so gesture. “I always had lessons, but my parents made sure to let me and my siblings have time to play.”

“...what happened to the king?” Was this something Molly was safe asking?

Wade fell silent. 

“You don’t have to answer if--”

Wade sighed. “When I was little -- very little -- he got in an accident teaching me how to ride. He lived, but...he wasn’t the same. He couldn’t handle ruling anymore, so my mother became regent. Things went downhill from there, and one morning, he just...didn’t wake up.” 

Molly leaned across the carriage and pulled him into a hug.

“I blamed myself for it for a while, since he was teaching me to ride when the accident happened.”

“How could it have been your fault? You were a kid.”

“I know.” The carriage slowed to a stop, and Wade pulled away from the hug. “Are you ready to meet people? We’re here.”


	5. The Royal Family

Wade stepped out first, and helped Molly down.

“Welcome back, Lord Barnes.” A guard bowed to Wade. “Your brother is waiting to receive you.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Captain.” Wade let Molly’s hand drop and pulled the guard into a hug. “Come on, Minx, nobody is looking. You can still call me Wade.”

Minx laughed, returning the hug. “Fine, but only because you've been gone.” She pulled back. “What happened out in the far reaches of the kingdom? You look awful. And who's this?” She looked at Molly.

“I'll explain soon.”

Minx nodded. “I'm holding you to that. Hey, Pat, where’s your wife?”

Pat dismounted, ignoring the waiting stablehand. “Back in Septimal. She wasn't feeling up to the journey.”

“More the pity. I miss talking to her.” Minx turned her attention back to the others. “Where’d you get that outfit? Did you finally talk Wade into putting pineapples all over everything?”

JP snorted. “He just gave in to the inevitable.”

“Big softie.” Minx grinned at Wade. “Well, grab who you're bringing and let's get you to your brother.” She glanced behind Wade again. “Go visit your mother, you. She's been waiting all morning.”

Pat made a single sound of protest before Minx shook her head. “I've got him, don't worry. He won't die on his way to the royal chambers.”

Wade nodded at Pat, and Pat remounted Epona and followed the other horses and Entoan and the carriage.

“Can't promise anything after we get there, though.” Minx started walking. “Not if the pretty blond is who I think she is.”

Molly frowned, but followed at Wade's reassuring glance.

“So who are these two? Did Pat pick out some help?” Minx gestured to Gar and Dlive.

“I picked them out.” Wade sounded more amused at this woman than worried.

“Really? Mind if I take them for a drink tonight?”

“Why don't you ask them?”

Minx flipped around and started walking backwards up the stairs. “What do you two say? Drinks tonight? I'll pay.”

Wade snorted. “Last time I heard that, Krism filed a complaint.”

“She doesn't have to know this time. She didn't have to know last time, either, so don't tell her.”

Dlive glanced at JP (who seemed nervous), then nodded. “Sure, but I don't want to be out long.”

Minx turned to Gar.

Gar shook his head. “Thank you for the offer, but I'll pass.”

“Your loss. Think I can get Pat to join?” Minx turned back to Wade.

“I'm not going to tell him what to do, if that's what you're asking.”

Minx rolled her eyes. “I've never seen you order that man around. Do you even know how?”

“I do have a younger brother.”

Minx laughed. “Speaking of Zach, he got back in town early last week. Heard Josh is wanting to send him to Suzerain after the wedding.”

“So the person fueling the castle gossip is none other than the Captain of the Royal Guard.” A man's voice interrupted the conversation, and Wade grinned.

“Hi, your highness. Your brother's here.” Minx replied glibly. “I'm off now. Enjoy yourselves!”

The man standing in the archway shook his head, then grinned at Wade. “There you are. What took you so long? We got news you left the Seventh Realm a month and a half ago.”

“Had to annoy my big brother somehow.” Wade shrugged.

Molly had to fight with her expression for a minute to keep neutral. This was Crown Prince Barnes?

Prince Barnes pulled Wade into a hug. “Come on, Mom is waiting.” He pulled Wade into the room, gesturing for the others to follow.

When Molly stepped in the room after JP, she saw Wade hugging a regal-looking woman.

“Hello JP. Enjoying all the travel?”

JP grinned. “Except I don't get to choose the places we go.”

“That's a pity. I'll talk to Wade about it.”

“Mom, I'm right here.”

The Princess Regent laughed. “Introduce me to these people you brought. I'm excited to meet them.”

“Yeah, why does JP have his own insignia? And what sigil is he wearing?” Josh nodded to Gar.

Wade turned to JP, who grinned. “I got tested for nobility magic. Totally have it.”

“Y’know, Wade, it's great that you have an Heir already, but I was kinda hoping to get a sister-in-law out of the deal.” Josh took a seat.

“I’d really rather not marry Cheyenne or Brycelyn.”

“Cheyenne's out of the running. Cry started courting her.”

Wade made a face. “Brycelyn's about a decade younger than I am, though.”

“Do you have any other ideas?”

“Actually, yes, I do.” Wade grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her to his side.

“You can't marry a commoner.” Josh groaned.

“Good thing she's got great magic, then.”

Josh raised his eyebrows. “What are the chances you found two common-born nobles?”

Molly shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “This is the document proving it.”

Josh took it and looked it over. “It's not signed by Wade.”

Wade scratched the back of his neck. “I was kinda unconscious at the time. But it is signed by the head priestess, so that’s just as legal.”

Wade’s mother looked at him. “Why?”

“Uh, well, I got the bad end of dealing with demons.”

Josh looked up from the document. “Demons? In the Seventh Realm?”

Wade nodded. “They’re gone now, but...they were a problem.”

Josh frowned. “That wasn’t news I wanted to hear.”

Wade shrugged. “Sorry to disappoint.”

Josh handed the paper back. “I’ll have you report at the meeting, then.” He looked at Molly. “Welcome to nobility, Heiress. I doubt Wade knows how to teach you all the rules, but I’m sure you’re smart enough to pick it up.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“Where’s Pat?” Josh turned back to Wade. “I’m surprised he’s letting you out of his sights after demons.”

“Minx made him visit his mother. Where’s Ohm?”

“Bothering Zach, last I checked. He should be getting here soon.”

Wade shook his head. “You, of all people, should not be without your Protector.”

“Please. If I die, you’ll get to be King instead.”

Wade gave his brother a flat look. “I’d rather not.”

“You’ll be Heir Apparent until I have my own kids tested.” Josh grinned at Wade. “How does that sound?”

“It makes me want to find Ohm and drag him back here right now and tie him to you.”

Josh laughed. “I’ll find him. You go ahead to your old rooms and take a bit of recovery time from traveling so long.”

Wade hugged his mother again before leading the group out of the room and down the hall.

“We're so close?” Dlive asked. “Really?”

“This entire floor is rooms for the royal family and visiting nobility.” Wade glanced around as he opened the door and walked inside.

“That seems too fancy and wasteful.”

“When all the nobility has to meet once a year for a kingdom-wide conference, it's easier to keep them close than to hoist them on some unprepared inn.”

“It gets pretty crazy.” JP flopped in a chair. “You’d expect nobility to be all serious, but they act like it’s a giant family reunion.”

“We don’t get to see each other often.” Wade shrugged. “We take what we can get.”

“I don’t know anything about any of the rulers of the other Realms.” Entoan walked up to them, Pat closing the door behind. “Feel like I should.”

“Probably.” Wade sat in another chair. “So let’s talk about it.” He leaned forward. “What do you know?”

“There are seven Realms. You rule the Seventh.” Entoan paused. “Yep, that’s about it.”

“There are indeed seven Realms, and each is known for at least one specific thing. There are six sets of potential lords and ladies, since the First Realm is monitored by the royal couple -- and is known for being the capital Realm and housing the royal city.” Wade leaned back in his chair, sitting more comfortably. “The Second Realm is currently ruled by Lord Ash, and will be gaining a Lady fairly soon if it hasn’t already, and is known for its craftsmanship.”

“Sounds like a place I’d enjoy.” Molly sat near the fireplace.

“I think so, yes.” Wade grinned at her. “The Third Realm is ruled by Lords Howell and Lester, and is known for its music and art. The Fourth is ruled by Lord Fredrick and Lady Faye, and might actually have an honorary Heir by now, and is known for producing a lot of the kingdom’s crops.”

“How’s the Third Realm gonna get an Heir with two Lords?” Entoan asked.

“They’re trying to find someone common-born.” Wade shrugged. “It might end up being a surplus Heir from another Realm, if they haven’t found someone by the time they both die.”

“Cheery.”

“The Fifth Realm, the one with the really cool battle story, is ruled by Heir Cry’s mother.” JP interjected. “They do a lot of mining.”

“JP, she has a name.”

JP nodded. “Yeah, but I don’t remember it.” He grinned. “You know about the Sixth Realm -- Lord Patrick came and helped defeat the demons.”

Entoan and Dlive shook their heads. “Nope.”

“The Sixth Realm is ruled by Lord and Lady Patrick and is known for archaeology, history, and the kingdom’s second university, although it’s smaller than the one here.” Wade started talking again, ignoring JP’s sound of protest. “And you know about the Seventh Realm.”

“What are we known for?”

“We have the three biggest ports in the entire kingdom, so we get a lot of trade.” Wade sighed. “It’s a pain to keep track of it all, really.”

“You’re not making me want to marry into that.” Molly commented.

Wade frowned. “Oh.”

Molly laughed. “It’s okay.” She stood. “How many rooms can you get to from this one?”

“There are six in the apartment. My room, JP’s room, a bathroom, a study, this room, and the spare room that used to be a bedroom a really long time ago.”

“Where did Pat sleep?”

“Depended if I was spending the night guarding Wade or not.” Pat shrugged. “If I wasn’t and the royal guard was helping out, I spent the night in the barrack room I shared with Marie.”

“You got a room?”

“There are perks to being a Protector.” Pat shrugged. “The barracks here have rooms. There’s just generally six to a room.”

Entoan and Dlive exchanged a long look before shrugging. “Sounds better than ship rooming.”

“The more you talk about that, the less I want to get on a ship.” JP said. He stood. “I’m gonna figure out who’s sleeping with who. I want a nap.”


	6. Conference

The most confusing part about being in Primus, Molly decided, was the fact that she didn’t know anyone out of her small group. It got even more confusing as more people began to show up -- Wade’s sister and her husband, Prince Barnes’ Protector (a masked man Wade called Ohm), and messengers sent ahead by the remaining five Realm rulers. 

She tried to get a feel for the city and its people, but she and Gar got lost by themselves (much to Wade’s amusement) and JP spent more time hanging out with some of the palace staff than trying to guide Molly and Gar. 

The Regent Princess was kind enough to find Molly a maid to help her handle all the things like getting dressed in fancy outfits or cleaning or organizing. Her name was Nin, and they got along well. Wade seemed relieved by that.

Once Nin started accompanying her everywhere, Molly started to feel a little more comfortable in her role as a noble. Not a lot, but a little. This was mostly because Nin had been serving the royal family since she was a little girl and knew a lot about what things Molly was supposed to be doing. 

Best of all, Nin knew her way around the city. The day the other nobility were meeting, Molly was heading into the city with Gar and Nin. Wade just told her to stay close in case she needed to be presented to the other nobility.

“So where are you from?” Nin casually asked Gar as they set out for the day of wandering the city. “I know Molly is from the Seventh Realm, and I’m from here, but I don’t know where you’re from.”

Gar was silent for a while, looking around at the buildings. They had to have been in an old part of the city -- the style of architecture was much different than anything else they’d come across so far. 

“I used to live here.” Gar said quietly. “When I was a little kid.”

Nin blinked. “Really? You don’t remember any of this?” She gestured to the street.

“It was a long time ago.”

“You can’t be that old. I’m pretty sure Molly is older than you are.”

Gar shook his head. “I’m older, actually.” Far older, if Molly remembered correctly. 

“What do you remember?”

Gar paused for a minute, clearly thinking. “I lived here with my parents and my sister. I remember moving away with my father and sister, but not my mother.” He frowned. “And then it was just me, traveling around for a while and learning how to fight from various people. Eventually I ended up in the Seventh Realm and ended up in the demon camp.”

“How long were you there?” Molly asked.

“I was one of the first they brought in.” Gar said quietly. “So almost a year and a half.”

“Just how old are you?” Nin asked.

“I’d rather not say.” 

Nin raised her eyebrows. “You’re just gonna keep that a secret?”

“Both Lord Barnes and Molly know.” Gar replied simply. 

“Alright.” Nin looked around. “Speaking of Lord Barnes, isn’t his meeting starting now?”

“Nobody from the Fifth Realm had shown up this morning.” Molly said. “So I don’t know. Would they start without them?”

“They might.”

\------

The most notable benefit of being Lord of the Seventh Realm, Wade decided, was that instead of having to sit next to his brother as a prince like at last year’s meeting, he got to sit way far on the other end of the table. The downside was that he was now sitting in the chair Havendal had used last year -- only a few months before he’d lost his nobility magic and even less time before he’d been murdered.

The most awkward part of this meeting, though, was how the chairs for the Fifth Realm were empty. Sure, Wade had an empty chair next to him, since there wasn’t a second ruler of the Seventh Realm, but that was the case with both the First and Second Realms as well. (Though, had this meeting been held in the middle of summer like it was the year before, Yamimash probably would have been married and the Lady of the Second Realm sitting next to him.)

“Did something go wrong?” Dan asked, looking across the table at the pair of empty seats. “Why isn’t anyone here?”

Josh sighed. “I don’t know. A messenger showed up yesterday saying they’d be arriving in time.”

“What could have happened to them if they were so close?” Phil asked.

Wade could feel Pat glaring at the back of his neck from where he was sitting against the edge of the room.

“Something might have stopped them.” Matthias frowned. “But I don’t know what.”

Wade sighed. “What if someone tried to kill Lady --”

“Kill? We’re at peace, who would try to assassinate --” Yami blinked.

“I don’t know, but someone tried to kill me on my way here.”

Shocked faces spread across the table.

“Protector Static?” Josh asked, looking behind Wade. “What happened?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t even know who was responsible. Just that the attempt got discovered and stopped in time.”

A long silence.

“It’s been  _ years _ since an assassination attempt.” Yami murmured.

“Twenty-three years, if you want to get specific.” MatPat frowned. “So why now?”

Josh nodded at Wade. 

“I have more bad news.” Wade said.

Matthias sighed. “Of course you do.”

“When I got to the Seventh Realm, there were demons.”

Complete silence, and faces of shock on everyone except Wade, Pat, MatPat, Jason, and Josh.

“ _ What? _ ” Yami practically choked on the word. “How?”

Wade shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Why are you here?” Matthias asked. “That’s a big deal.”

“I already took care of it. That’s why I’m here.” Wade frowned.

“You don’t seem surprised at this news, MatPat.” Dan observed.

MatPat shrugged. “I helped him take care of them.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything about it?”

“Because it’s not my job to report on the Seventh Realm.”

“But demons?”

“Something was going on with that, too.” Wade said. “They’d been there for a year and a half, and Havendal never seemed to be able to tell they were there.”

Everyone frowned.

Wade went on to tell the story of learning about the missing people, and JP getting tested and showing up positive (something Dan and Phil were excited about), and all the ensuing chaos as JP was kidnapped, and then Wade himself, and the three months he’d spent in the demon camp and what had happened with that.

“Of course you’re courting her.” Dan sighed and sat back in his chair. “Well, when you get your own Heir, can Phil and I have JP?”

Wade shrugged. “I don’t know. I can’t see the future.”

“We’ll keep looking.” Phil assured. “But...with you finding two, I’m not sure we’re going to.”

“There are thirty-nine thousand people in the Third Realm.” MatPat said. “There’s at least one common-born. It might take a while, but you’ll find them.”

Phil smiled. “Thanks.”

“If anyone from the Fifth Realm had shown up, you could try to arrange a marriage for JP with Brycelyn.” Yami mused in Wade’s general direction.

“I was hoping to talk to JP before doing anything like that.”

The door to the meeting room slammed open, and the Protectors were to their feet before Wade even got to see who had interrupted the meeting. 

“They’re here.” Minx said. “Heir Cry is hurt and Protector Kjellberg is unconscious. Heiresses Jess and Brycelyn are shaken, but fine, so  _ calm down Lord Ash _ .” She frowned. “There aren’t any of the other people we expected in their company. Brycelyn reports they were ambushed. Cry is refusing healing from anyone but Lord Barnes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the descent into agony slowly begins. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Also, don't worry about not remembering who's who too much. Important people will be reintroduced as we go along.)


	7. Lord Cryaotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the number of people in this fic, I'll be putting how I have people organized at the ends of chapters if I think it's necessary.

The meeting was called off  and rescheduled for after the wedding the next day, and Minx rushed Wade and Pat to the rooms set aside for the Fifth Realm. Once there, Wade balked at just how bad the nobles looked -- Cry was bleeding through an army of makeshift bandages, Jess was in an exhausted sleep in a chair, and Brycelyn was flopped in a chair with her own share of bangs and bruises that were much less severe than those of her brother. Protector Kjellberg was indeed unconscious, but one of the palace healers was already attending to him.

“What happened?” Wade sat next to the masked Heir, unwrapping the bandages so he could see the wounds as he healed them.

Cry laughed grimly. “Ambush just before we left the forest. Lost everyone else in the fight, and they chased us halfway through the farmlands before breaking off. Couldn’t even take care of our dead.”

Wade just started healing the Heir to the Fifth Realm, unsure what to say.

After a few minutes of silence, Cry sighed. “The first trip as Lord, and I lose three-quarters of my company in an ambush.”

He was the Lord of the Fifth Realm now? That meant his mother had passed.

“I could one-up you, but I’m not sure if that’s a good thing.”

A pause. “How in the world would you beat that?”

Wade laughed a little self-deprecatingly. “I got captured by demons before I’d been Lord a week.”

“That’s pretty bad. How did demons get in the Seventh Realm?”

Wade shrugged, aware Cry could see him through the mask. “No clue. I’d ask Havendal, but his being dead makes that difficult.”

“Havendal's dead?”

“Murdered, actually.”

“... Left in a pool of his own blood with a knife sticking out his back?”

Wade squinted at the injured Lord. “How did you know that?”

“It's how we found my mother three weeks ago.”

A long pause as Wade tried to process that.

“Lord Barnes?” Brycelyn's voice broke into his thoughts. “Is my brother okay?”

Wade glanced at the injuries. “He will be.”

“You should probably rest.” Cry grunted he started to sit up. “Healing really did a number on you.”

“Stay still.” Wade pushed the new Lord down. “If you're going to insist on moving before I finish healing you, then let me at least change your bandages.”

“Probably a good idea.” Cry sighed. “So, uh, what did I miss with the meeting?”

“Well, it's been rescheduled. To answer your question, we got as far the bad news of demons in the Seventh Realm -- don't worry, they're gone now. And the good news of Matthias’ daughter being born, and me finding two common-born.”

“Really? That's fantastic news. The gene pool was starting to get a little close for comfort. Who are they?”

“JP is one, and then a woman named Molly from the Seventh Realm.”

“Why wasn't your ward tested?”

“He was sixteen two years ago. Never got picked up after everything was over.” Pat volunteered the information.

“Ah.” Cry glanced at where his sisters were sitting and dropped the volume of his voice. “Well, Brycelyn is free.”

“I'll think about it.” Wade tied off the last bandage. “But that's something that has to be arranged in the meeting, anyway, so we can talk about it privately before then.”

“Of course.” A pause. “Is Cheyenne here?”

“I haven't seen her, but I've barely seen Yami today. You'll have to ask him.”

“I'm sure he'll be over.” Cry sat up, unhindered by Wade this time. “Is Jess awake?”

“No.” Brycelyn said.

“Well, wake her. You two can clean up first.”

“But if I don't wake her, I get warm water.”

“You can have warm water anyway.” Wade laughed. “There are pipes that carry it to the tub.”

Brycelyn squeaked with excitement. “Cry, can we get those back home?”

“We'd have to rebuild the entire fortress.”

“Just do it a section at a time.”

Cry laughed. “The building's too old for that.”

“Fine then. Jess, wake up. Let's take a bath.”

After the two Heiresses left the room, Cry stood unsteadily. “I don't suppose there are any spare outfits left from the last time I was here.”

Wade stood and helped Cry to the main bedroom, where Cry sat while Wade looked in the wardrobe. Pat stayed in the main room to keep an eye on Felix.

“There's these.” Wade pulled out a bundle of clothes and laid then out on the bed.

“They'll do.”

Cry changed into clean clothes while Wade put the dresses in the bedroom Jess and Brycelyn would see after emerging from the bath.

He certainly wasn't going to deliver them directly.

Then Wade and Cry went on a slow walk around the palace grounds, Pat following a few feet behind. 

“So, do we want to arrange a marriage between JP and Brycelyn?” Cry asked.

“Think they'd find matches otherwise?”

Cry  _ hmm _ ed. “Unless we find a lot of common-born soon, no. And if they didn't get married to each other, they would either end up faded or used as treaty marriages.”

“There hasn't been a marriage between our two Realms in a while, either.” Wade mused. “Not in a few hundred years.”

“Then let's discuss details.”

They spoke for a while, eventually sitting in Wade's study to finish off the details.

“Before we sign this,” Cry said, “I want the two of them to meet.”

“Of course.” Wade nodded. “And they'll have plenty of time to get to know each other, too.”

Nobles had to be a minimum of twenty-one before they could marry. (Though Yami was trying to get an exception for him and Jess.) That meant there would be three years of travel and courtship before any wedding could be held.

“I'll speak with Brycelyn tonight.” Cry nodded. “See which rotation she prefers.”

“And I'll talk to JP.” Wade nodded himself. “You should go talk to Josh about the ambush and your mother's murder. He needs to know.”

Cry sighed. “Get some rest, Wade. You look tired.”

“I'm waiting for Molly to get back, but I appreciate the concern. Don't overdo it yourself. No matter how healed you feel, you're not.”

Cry laughed, then stood and left, leaving Wade to contemplate how he was going to tell JP there might be an arranged marriage in the mix of politics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To summarize:  
> Lord of the Fifth Realm: Cry  
> Heiress Jess: Yamimash's real life girlfriend, fic Cry's sister  
> Heiress Brycelyn: JP's real life girlfriend, fic Cry's youngest sister


	8. So Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Backstory for Gar? Backstory for Wade? Lots of questions?

“I wonder why this part of the city is so much older than the rest.” Molly looked as at the buildings once again. 

“Primus used to be one of the major cities in the Empire. Y’know, back when there was still an Empire.” Nin responded. “About half of it got destroyed when we rebelled all those centuries ago, but there are parts that still stand.” Nin patted the stone of the closest building. “These guys got turned into apartments. The ones in the commercial part of town became warehouses and restaurants and taverns and inns.”

Nin glanced at Gar. “What building did you live in? Do you know?”

Gar shook his head. “It was too long ago. I wouldn't be surprised if the building doesn't even stand anymore.”

Nin shrugged. “I don't think any of the old buildings have come down since before I was born. It's probably around somewhere, then.”

Gar looked around. “Maybe.”

“You don't sound very convinced.”

“I'm not.”

Molly looked at the buildings. They looked old, but they didn't look 900 years old. Gar was right. His childhood home was probably long gone.

“What happened to your father and sister?”

Gar paused, refusing to even look at Nin. “I haven't seen my sister since shortly after my father's funeral.”

“Do you want to talk to her again?”

“Doesn't matter. That's not possible.” Gar turned to Molly. “Where are we going next?”

“Let's head back. I'm sure the meeting is over by now.”

\----

They walked into the Seventh Realm rooms in time to hear JP say “So if I say yes, all those cool things will happen?”

“It'll take a few years, but yes, yes they will.” Wade answered.

“And if I say no?”

“Then you give the choice up to Josh.”

JP tapped the paper sitting on the lounge table between him and Wade. “Is she nice?”

“Well, I haven't spoken to her much myself, but Cry thinks so.”

“Okay then. That's good enough for me.” JP sat back in his chair. “But I want to make sure she's okay with it.”

“Cry is talking to her about it now.”

“What are you talking about?” Molly asked, letting Nin take her overcoat. 

“One of the other Lords suggested his younger sister and JP be in an arranged marriage. I was asking JP what he thought.” Wade said simply.

Molly blinked. “He's not even old enough to get married.”

“It'd be three years from now.” JP said. “So we'd get a while to get to know each other. And we haven't actually signed anything yet, right?” He looked at Wade for confirmation.

“Right.”

“It's impressive they even asked you, JP.” Nin said. “Usually, with arranged marriages, you wouldn't get to meet your spouse until the wedding day.”

“Is that what's happening with Josh?”

Wade nodded. “She's arriving later tonight.”

“Who is the new Princess-to-be?” Molly asked.

“Jack's cousin.”

“You sound like you've met her.” Nin flopped onto the bench next to Pat.

“I spent a few years in Bossatron in my late teens. Met most of the royal family and relations while there.” Wade nodded. “She's just as energetic as Jack.”

Molly raised her eyebrows. The Bossatron prince had spent quite a while running around the fortress on crutches before ending his visit to Wade and returning home. She wasn't actually sure if he was going to show at the wedding or not.

“Is he in an arranged marriage?” JP asked.

Wade shook his head. “He's so far down the line of inheritance that he was given a choice in the matter, and he chose to find his own wife.”

“Are you going to be in an arranged marriage?”

Wade shook his head again. “Thankfully, no.”

“You're Heir to the throne, though, at least for fifteen years. Isn't that important enough for an arranged marriage?”

“I’m not actually Heir to anything until Josh is crowned.” Wade corrected.

“They did try to arrange his marriage.” Pat leaned forward. “Baroness Lilith of Suzerain.”

Wade’s expression tightened.

“Not long before the wedding, she called it off. Burned the arrangement contract and left. All dramatic like.”

“Yeah, well, in doing so, she put our kingdoms on uneasy terms.” Wade didn't sound happy Pat was talking about this. Then he sighed. “But if she hadn't, I never would have gotten to meet Molly.” He smiled at her.

“That's nice.” Nin said. “Where are Dlive and Entoan?”

“Entoan wanted to talk to the horses.” Pat replied. “Dlive wanted to talk to Day, so he took the charm and went with.”

“That's adorable. I don't know who Day is.” Nin stood. “Do I need to arrange for supper?”

“For you and Entoan and Dlive is all.” Wade answered. “The rest of us will be attending the get-together supper.”

“Ooh!” Pat laughed. “Think someone will propose this year? It was so cute last year.”

“Cry's the only one far enough in the ceremonies right now to be able to do that.”

“You could rush it.”

Wade laughed, a little bit nervously. “Even at maximum rush, it would still take longer than a few hours.”

“We don't have that much left to do, I thought.” Molly looked over at Wade.

“You don't. You've done just about everything. I've still got a few things to handle.” Wade scratched the back of his neck.

“I can only think of two.” Pat mused.

“Ssshh. They're not a fast two. At least, not that fast.”

“If you say so.”

“Is Jack coming to the wedding?” JP asked. “And I don't remember all the support formal table manners stuff.”

“Tonight is pretty informal, but I'll give you a rundown of everything anyways. And he might. His family might not want to let him out of sight after he broke his leg visiting us.” Wade shrugged.

“Cool. Can we start on the review?”

Wade laughed, but nodded. “Sure. Come on, Molly, maybe you can help me figure out how to keep this info in his head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a bit of a warning. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this year. I will still continue working on this as well, and I have enough chapters pre-written that I shouldn't have to lower the update schedule to once a week again. But I might forget to upload on time -- so if it's Friday and you guys haven't gotten a chapter since Sunday, I just forgot to upload in the midst of writing a book. Send me a message on twitter or tumblr or something if you want.


	9. The Supper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! See you guys for a regularly scheduled chapter tomorrow!

Molly had to have Nin help her finish getting dressed, since the dress suggested by both Wade and Nin required being laced up the back like a boot. This gave her the chance to look at herself in a full-length mirror (which was something in itself -- she'd never seen a mirror before, much less one she could see all of herself in).

Her hair hadn't been done yet, cascading over her shoulders and front. Despite that, Molly once again felt in awe of the dress -- it was so pretty.

“I'm not sure we'll be done in time.” Nin commented.

“We still have an hour.”

“In that case, we definitely won't be done in time. At least your hair is already brushed.”

“How are we going to run out of time?”

“We've still got to do your hair and makeup and put jewelry on you.”

Molly frowned at Nin's reflection. “It's not going to take that long, is it?”

“Your hair will.”

“Is something that complicated really necessary?”

“Yes.”

“Is Wade still going over everything with JP?”

“Not when I checked.” Nin smoothed the back of the rose gold dress. “He was getting ready himself. He did say he wanted to give you something before you leave for the supper.”

What could it be?

When Molly walked into the main room forty-five minutes later, she found out.

It was a small gold pendant, that was most definitely enchanted. Healing and calming spells, the metal said.

Wade grinned awkwardly. “You don't have to wear it, but I finished it, so I thought I would give it to you.”

“Oh, look, now there's only one thing left in the ceremonies.” Pat called.

Wade ignored him.

“Help me put it on.” Molly insisted, examining the pendant once again.

Wade complied, smiling the entire time.

“When you first mentioned having to go through specific events and ceremonies, I thought it would be a lot harder than has been.” Molly commented.

“Usually, it is. It's a lot harder to do these things with someone you've never met, or with someone who lives in a different Realm.”

“How long is it gonna take?” JP asked. “For me and Brycelyn, I mean.”

“Well, you'll see each other for half of each year, and you'll get to talk to each other with communication spells and letters over the other half of the year. Even if you somehow finish the ceremonies before the three years are up, you'll only be engaged until the time is up.”

“About that -- one of the things is making something involving your magic for your partner, right? That's why you have your sword and Molly has the necklace -- which looks really good on you by the way.”

Wade nodded and Molly smiled. “Thanks, JPar.”

“How am I supposed to do that? My magic is making lights.”

“That's up to you.” Wade replied. “Though I would suggest getting to know Brycelyn better before thinking too much about it. You've got time.”

“Okay. What's her magic? Do you know?”

Wade nodded. “I know, because I was the one to file the paperwork when she was tested and confirmed to have great magic, but it's not my place to tell you.”

“Don't focus on the magic.” Pat said. “Just get to know her. She'll tell you when she's ready.”

“I wonder if Lord Cry is going to wear his formal mask or not.” Nin mused. “It's such a pretty thing.”

“Why does he wear a mask, anyways?” Molly turned to Wade.

“He doesn't like showing his face. I've never seen him without one, even when we were first introduced.” Wade didn’t seem bothered by that.

“Really?” JP turned to Pat for confirmation.

“They met when Wade was fifteen, when Cry was presented as Heir to the Fifth Realm. I wasn't Wade's guard for another year.” A pause. “Though I watched him a lot, when I wasn't training.”

“Aren't you around Wade's age?”

“He's a few years older, but more or less, yeah.”

“Why'd they make someone so young a Protector?”

“Most Protectors are around the age of their noble.” Pat sighed. “Training starts when we're eight. The binding spell happens when the noble hits sixteen. Then we get two years working alongside the fortress or royal guard before being sent off with our noble.”

“Anyway, Cry’s worn his mask for as long as I’ve known him.” Wade shook his head. “Are we ready to go?”

Molly slipped on her shoes, wincing a little. She hadn’t broken them in enough, apparently.

“What’ll you be doing?” JP turned to Nin.

“I’ll be arranging supper for the other two guards and myself, and we’ll probably gossip about why Lord Cry wears a mask at all.” Nin grinned. “I’ll let the adults know if there’s anything important or worrying.” She made a shooing motion. “Now get moving. You’ve got barely enough time to make it if you hurry.”

Wade offered Molly his arm. “Shall we?”

Molly took a deep breath, then hooked her arm in his. “I guess.”

“You’ll be fine.”

\-----

The dining room was beautiful, filled with golden light with no clear source. Several people were already seated, and Molly glanced at them, trying to remember what Wade had said about seating.

Josh and the Regent Princess were sitting at the ends of the table. Then it went in numerical order of Realm-ness, odds on one side of the table, evens on the other, Protectors and guards around the perimeter of the room.  Already, she saw unfamiliar faces -- in fact, everyone but Wade’s family and MatPat of the Sixth Realm were unfamiliar.

And all eyes were on her.

MatPat gave her a friendly smile, from where he was sitting alone. He seemed a bit lonely, and Molly couldn’t help but wonder where his wife was.

There was a man in a faceless mask sitting at the table -- he had to be Lord Cry, then, which meant one of the two teenage women sitting next to him was Brycelyn.

“She’s pretty.” One of the teens murmured to the other. 

“Is that JP?” The smaller of the two turned to Cry.

JP looked over at his name.

Cry nodded.

JP’s gaze flicked to the one who had asked, and then questioningly to Wade.

There was, Molly noticed, an empty seat next to the teen in question.

Wade nodded, even as a servant ushered JP to that empty seat.

Wade casually led Molly to one of the remaining seats, then held her chair for her, smiling.

If anyone hadn't been watching Molly before, they definitely were now. 

“This is adorable.” A Lord on the other side of the table smiled as he broke the silence. “I like it.”

“I agree, Matthias.” MatPat leaned back in his seat. “But we've only got each other for immediate conversation, so we might be a bit biased.”

“It's not my fault I miss my family. Even my brother, right now.”

A few laughs at the comment, and then the meal began and everyone started talking to each other. 

Fairly quickly, Molly learned that Matthias ruled the Fourth Realm, and that his brother, wife, and infant daughter had stayed home -- and that his parents had chosen to retire rather than keep ruling the Realm for an indefinite amount of time.

She also got to speak with Wade's mother quite a bit, though the conversation was frequently punctuated by JP's laugh.

“I'm glad JP and Brycelyn are getting along.” Wade's mother smiled. “It's hard to find friends your own age when you outrank them so much. It'll do them both good.” A pause. “Especially since I've heard something about an arranged marriage in the works?”

Wade nodded, then shrugged. “Maybe. I'll keep you posted.”

“Good.” Wade’s mother smiled at Molly. “Make sure he remembers.”

“He usually does.”

A courier ran up to Josh and whispered something to him, only to have the prince sit up, clearly excited. “I’ll meet them in their rooms.”

The messenger nodded, then silently hurried off.

Josh stood. “I just received news that the Bossatrons have arrived, so I won’t keep you here if you don’t want to be.” With that, he left, followed by his protector.


	10. Something Foul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this today, but look! It's here!

The coronation was beginning, but Gar had slightly more pressing concerns. In fact, every person who filled any variety of the role “guard” was very focused on something other than the event.

“I’ve already briefed the guards inside, and I know you would rather be in with your nobles.” Minx said. “But they recommended you lot were best for this job.” She sighed. “This morning, we received an anonymous tip that there would be an assassination attempt ... a demon.”

“Wouldn’t spells of some kind have gone off if a demon was here?” Pat asked.

Gar kept his gaze on Minx.

“Some demons can cloak themselves,” Jason, MatPat’s protector, explained,“slide through defensive spells. Especially if they’re in a human form, and if they’re demon-made and not demon-born, we have almost no defense against them.”

“Exactly.” Minx said. “Demons can be born or made, and if one was made from someone that used to live here, then the spells won’t even recognize them as a threat -- because they were born within the safety of the protection spells.” She paced a little. “Which brings us to our problem, and why you three are the ones I’m talking to now.” 

Minx looked at Gar, meeting his gaze for a terrifying second, before sweeping her gaze across the other two Protectors. “You three have encountered demons before -- you know how to kill them.” Now her gaze locked onto Gar. “You were held by them for a while, I’ve been told. We’ll need you to help us figure out if there are any traces of demons in the area, and where they are if they’re here. I’m sorry to remind you of that time you had to experience, but you’re really the most qualified person and this isn’t something I’m willing to risk.” She paused, as if waiting for a response.

“I understand.” 

“Thank you. The four of us will be going as the investigative team, and we will most definitely be going some creepy old places. I don’t want to leave anything unchecked.”

“Of course.” Pat said.

“I don't know what we'll find in some of the oldest corridors, especially in the basement. Some of them haven't been used in years.”

“Probably spiders.”Jason said.

“I'll be very happy if that is all we find.” Minx clapped her hands together. “Any questions or are we ready to start?”

“What if we find more than one demon?” Gar asked.

“If that happens, we'll just have to split up to fight them.”

Gar seemed uneasy with that answer.

“How likely is it we'll find a demon?” Jason asked. 

“It'd have to be human-born or very sneaky to not set off the spells.”

Jason turned to Gar. “How likely is it there's a human-born demon within the palace walls?”

“One in a thousand demons are human-born.” Gar murmured. “But they're the kind most likely to get in.”

“So chances are, we're looking for a sneaky demon.”

“Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better about this.” Pat commented.

“Hate to break it to you, but the sneaky demon we’re looking for is going to be pretty powerful.” Gar said. “It’s gonna take a lot of magic to pass by all the protection spells undetected.”

“That didn’t help either.”

Gar shrugged. “I’d rather everyone know what we’re up against.”

“Great.” Minx interrupted. “Let’s get moving. I don’t want this guy wandering around.” 

With that, the group began moving. For a while, there was nothing. 

Then the cold chill alerting Gar of another demon ran up his arms, and he froze.

“What’s wrong?” Pat asked. 

Gar looked in the direction of the chill. A wall. “One came through here.”

He had walked through this hall with Molly just the day before. It was possible the other demon knew Gar was here as well.

“How can you tell?” Minx asked.

“After a year and a half of dealing with them, you start to sense when they’re close.” Gar looked more closely at the wall. “There’s a definite trail here. But it goes through the wall.”

“Can you tell how old it is?” Pat asked.

Gar paused, quietly reaching out with his magic, testing the trail. “Within the past day. That’s as close as I can tell.”

“It’s something. How’d it get through the wall?” Minx nodded where Gar had been looking a few minutes before. “And what’s back there?”

“How are we supposed to know?” Jason asked. “You're the one that works here.”

Minx laughed bitterly. “There are places here nobody's been for generations, accesses and hidden doors long lost. In fact, we're probably looking at one now, unless demons can walk through walls.”

Gar put his hand on the wall, feeling with more than the nerves in his skin. “The trail definitely goes back there. And, maybe to walking through walls, but only in the shape they were born as -- meaning if a demon walked through this wall, we're dealing with a human-turned-demon. Or one so confident they wouldn’t be caught that they changed back in the hall. Which, considering we’re dealing with a demon, isn’t so unlikely.”

“Let's try to see if we can find a hidden door of some kind.” Pat said. 

Jason tapped on the wall, listening quietly. After a few minutes, he nodded. “From here to here sound different.” He pointed as he spoke.

“About the size of a door.” Minx murmured. “I wonder if it was covered up.”

“I think so.” Jason scrutinized the ‘door’. “Think we can pull it down?”

“I’m not sure we have permission to, uh, remodel the palace.” Minx stared at the section. “But we’ll need to if we want to follow the trail, right?”

“Unless you can walk through walls.”

“Why didn’t I think of that? Wait here, and I’ll grab the charm that lets me do that.” Minx kicked at the wall, knocking a few stones sideways. “There. I call it my foot.”

The four of them quickly worked to remove the wall, at least enough of it to see the door behind. 

“That's cool.” Pat neatly stacked another wall stone. “I'm surprised it hasn't rotted.”

Minx kicked it, and the door went down with a cacophony of creaks and splits.

“That'll get the attention of anyone nearby.” Jason said.

“No helping it. Come on, let's go. Gar, with me.” Minx stepped into the hole, crouching to enter.

That wasn't nerve-wracking at all.

But Gar obeyed the order, falling in step with the captain of the palace guard. For a little bit, the light from the hall gave enough for Minx to navigate, but then she sighed.

“I can't see a thing.”

“I can still feel the trail.” Gar said. This probably wasn't a good time to mention he could see in the dark.

“Go slowly, alright. I don't want anyone getting left behind.”

Gar complied, following the faint trace of demon. 

The walls were interesting, filled with patterns in the masonry -- somewhat familiar patterns, as if from a long-ago memory.

That's when Gar tripped down the stairs.

“Hey, you okay buddy?” Pat was the first to respond, carefully making his way down the stairs until he kicked Gar's arm.

“Ow.” Gar groaned. “I did not see that coming.”

“It's fine, none of us can see anything. Can you stand?”

A pause, before a pained groan emerged from the darkness.

“There were go.” Pat said. “I've got Gar.”

“How is he?” Minx asked, beginning to move again.

“Pretty sure my arm is broken.” Gar replied. 

“Lovely. Don’t tell me if it’s your sword arm or not -- I really don’t want to know.”

A pause. “If you insist.”

“Appreciate it. Can you keep going?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

So they kept going.

“I wonder if we’ll come across a light of some kind.” Jason said. “This looks like some abandoned hall -- it was even walled off -- so I would expect there to be places for torches or candles, even if the actual tools were removed.”

“Do any of us know of a lighting spell?” Minx asked. “I never figured out how to make one work.”

“I, uh, I can try.” Jason said. “But I’m not very good at it. I messed up MatPat’s study last time I tried.”

Minx laughed nervously. “Just don’t kill us.”

After a rather long minute, a harsh, wiggly light appeared above Jason and Minx, sending the narrow hall into shades of green.

Pat looked at Gar's arm, grimaced, then used his dagger and cut a large strip from his cloak. “That's definitely broken. Let's get that in a sling so you don't accidentally mess it up more.”

(Gar's arm was most definitely broken. It was gross, so that's all the description you really need to know.)

Pat bundled Gar's arm, apologizing once when the action caused Gar to hiss in pain. 

“Thanks.” Gar murmured. “We need to get moving, though. The coronation has to be over by now.”

“That just means the wedding is starting.” Jason said.

“All the more reason to hurry.” Gar started moving very quickly, relieved when the others followed. 

The trail, fortunately, got stronger and stronger, and Gar kept having to resist the urge to draw his sword right then and there -- the last thing he needed was to hurt an ally in the close quarters of the hall.

“Woah. What's this writing?” Jason peered at the wall.

“We'll look it later.” Minx ordered.

“I smell you.” A deep voice sang. “After so long together, did you think you could get close without me noticing?”

Gar froze. The other demon recognized him.

“Oh? How did you bring friends? How do you have friends? They must not know the truth.”

Gar closed his eyes, fighting the panic sweeping him. No, they didn't know. Otherwise they never would have accepted him.

“Oh, I was worried about this.” Minx murmured.

“It's okay.” Pat said. “It's just the demon trying to turn us against each other.”

“If you want to kill a demon, look among yourselves first. You'll be able to fill your bloodlust.” The demon spoke quietly, but not without satisfaction.

“Hmm.” Jason said. “I can already see one.”

Gar's eyes flew open in time to see Jason's sword swing and the other demon dodge by smashing through the wall.

It was the gross skinless demon from all those months before.


	11. Demon Trouble

Wade couldn't help but sigh with relief as the wedding ended with Josh placing a silver crown on his new bride's head. Now there was a full set of ruling royalty in the Realms again, and Wade was one step further away from ever having to rule the kingdom.

And then he laughed, because he could hear Jack enthusiastically cheering for his cousin.

No assassination attempts. His brother was married. This was a good day.

As if waiting for him to think that, the wall exploded.

Before anyone could even draw their swords, a demon was standing in front of the newlyweds. And Wade knew it was a demon -- he'd seen it many times at the demon camp. It was the skinless one.

“I thought he was dead.” Molly gasped, though it was hard to hear in all the screaming.

“So did I.”

A quarrel sunk into the demon's back, and lines of color started to spread.

“Please. I made adjustments to deal with that.” The demon sneered at some unseen person.

The palace guard attacked, and the city guard posted in the area started evacuating people.

Ohm, Wade noticed, was already in the fight, giving time for the newlyweds to get away.

Like he probably should be doing.

“Get everyone to safety!” Minx bellowed, except she wasn't in the room. At least, not until she jumped through the hold the demon had made in the wall.

Jason followed suit, running to MatPat’s side.

Pat and Gar practically fell through the wall, Gar's arm pulled close in a sling. The two appeared to be arguing before Pat ran to Wade and Gar moved towards the demon.

“This is a good time to get out.” Pat urged. 

Wade flinched as a few guards were thrown across the room. 

“Dlive, Entoan, get Molly and JP out.” Wade ordered.

“I'm not going to leave you.” Molly protested.

“We're going.” Dlive insisted, pulling Molly away. 

“You have to go, too.” Pat started dragging Wade towards the closest exit. “You're too important the entire kingdom right now to risk dying.”

Right. Wade was technically Heir to the throne.

“I don't want to leave.” JP said, cooperating and leaving. “They're going to die. Aren't we supposed to do something about that?”

“You're supposed to get out.” Pat rushed the group. “That way, we don't have worry about you. Especially you three.”

“Watch out!” Gar shouted.

The warning came just in time -- flames burst from plain stone, blocking off the exits.

Wade turned, sighing. 

Pat swore.

“It’s okay.” Wade assured. 

Something else caught on fire. 

“THIS IS VERY MUCH NOT OKAY!” Felix screamed, before the sound of armor skidding across the ground made just as much noise.

“I think we need to help.” JP said.

“Stay here, kid.” Cry said. “You don’t have the training.”

“And you do?”

Cry just looked at JP in silence for a minute, then turned to Wade. “Are we sure we want him to marry Brycelyn?”

Wade sighed.

“Let’s get this over with.” Cry said. “Keep them safe.” He made a general gesture that included both Jess and Brycelyn along with Molly and JP.

“Oh, no pressure.” Dlive muttered.

Wade didn’t bother to reply, instead moving with Cry and Pat to the fight -- several other Protectors had gotten involved since Wade had last checked, including Felix -- who was now struggling to move halfway across the room. That was going to make things dicey.

Wade ducked as Jason was thrown across the room, skidding a rather impressive distance.

“Who’s climbing on the demon?” Cry sounded amazed. “Why?”

“Gar, you freakin’ idiot.” Pat groaned.

“He’s got the most experience with this.” Wade pointed out.

“His arm is broken.”

Wade grimaced.

“One of yours, then.” Cry said. “I’ll try not to kill him.”

“I don’t think you could if you tried.” Pat deadpanned. 

Wade decided it was best to ignore them for now and ran across the room. Time to see what his new sword could do.

Most of the guards were on the ground, either in too much pain to get up or dead (or soon-to-be dead). In fact, the only ones still standing were ones Wade recognized -- Minx, Ohm, and Gar. And Pat and Cry, of course, but they were still a few steps behind Wade.

“A little help would be useful!” Gar shouted.

“I don’t even know what you’re trying to do.” Wade replied.

The demon laughed, spinning to face Wade. “Hello again.” He seemed smug --  _ when and where did the demon get a sword?! _

Wade ducked backwards, aware he’d barely dodged the swing from the demon.

Cry ran up next to Wade. “You okay?”

“Careful. He’s strong.”

“Again?” Minx spluttered. “What does he mean again?”

“We’ve met before.” Wade sighed.

The next sword swing the demon brought down was on Minx. She managed to block it with her own sword, just barely, the force of the impact shattering her sword.

Minx swore, reaching for her daggers. 

She’d only partially drawn them when the demon kicked her, sending her flying into the closest wall, where she crumpled.

Wade stepped in front of her. Some part of his brain screamed at him that this was an extraordinarily bad idea, and another part agreed but suggested leaving Minx unprotected was worse. The first part of his brain screamed especially loudly when the demon brought his sword down on Wade.

He blocked the swing, hoping to be able to deflect it rather than take the full force of the blow on his own blade.

The shriek of metal separating from itself echoed in Wade’s ears as the energy from the attack drove him to one knee, and something heavy hit his shoulder.

But he wasn’t dead.

In fact, once Wade could focus, he saw one very important detail.

His sword was not the sword that had been destroyed. The demon’s sword was missing half the blade. Wade’s sword, on the other hand, didn’t even have a single scratch on it.

Wade smiled, standing. “Thanks, Molly,” he murmured. 

Ohm let out a panicked yelp. The demon had grabbed him by the torso and lifted him into the air. Ohm’s armor was buckling under the grip.

Then Ohm was falling, and the demon screaming, as Pat’s sword took a good few chunks out of the demon’s arm. The demon turned to Pat, and --

Wade took the opportunity to stab the demon.

If such a thing as slow-motion existed in this world, that’s what Wade would have used to describe the last few moments of the fight. His sword sank into the demon, running it clean through. The weight of the demon collapsing dragged Wade down as well, and he noticed just how much blood there was. It practically covered the entire area of the raised platform and the stairs leading up to it.

Then he realized some of the blood was his, and that he hurt quite a lot in several places.

Then everything faded.

\-----

Dlive was holding Molly back, keeping her from running across the room -- from getting to Wade, unmoving on the stairs, and to Gar and Pat, struggling to get up. Entoan was holding Molly back, though his own panic was clear in his voice.

Wade wasn’t moving, and he was coated in blood.

The flames blocking the exit died, as if someone had splashed water on them or ended a spell. The demon had died.

People ran in, kneeling next to the injured. Shouts of concern, and a second, then third, person ran to Wade.

Wade wasn’t moving. Molly wasn’t breathing.

Molly struggled until Jack took her from Dlive and Entoan, pulling her into a hug and sitting on the floor with her. Her face was buried in his shoulder, and Jack was filling her hearing with soothing murmurs, so she couldn’t see or hear anything about Wade’s well being -- or lack thereof.

Wade hadn’t been moving.

“Come on.” Jack’s voice said softly. “They’ve got him safe in your rooms, and a healer is already with him.”

Molly took a deep breath, then nodded, slowly standing with Jack.

\-----

“I...I don’t want to have to deal with this.”

That was Josh’s voice -- unsurprisingly, since Molly and Jack were passing the royal rooms -- but he sounded broken.

“We don’t have a choice.” That was Wade’s sister -- Ashley, if Molly remembered correctly. She, too, sounded broken.

A long silence, and Molly was afraid she and Jack had walked out of earshot.

“I don’t want to plan a funeral any more than you do, but it has to be done. We’re the family, we’re responsible.” Ashley said. “Even if we weren’t expecting to deal with this for decades.”

“...how are we going to tell people?” Then a bit Molly couldn’t quite hear. “What are we going to tell everyone from the Seventh Realm? Wade would be okay if he’d never come. But now...”


	12. The Funeral

The funeral was beginning. For safety’s sake, only the nobles were allowed to attend, with a heavy accompaniment of guards.

It was a fairly quiet event, but Molly was painfully aware that Wade wasn’t sitting next to her, and that he wasn’t sitting next to any of his siblings.

She was also aware of the distinct lack of Protectors for several nobles. Gar was here, but only in partial armor and his arm in a sling and with several bandages under his uniform.

But Pat was missing. Felix was missing. Ohm was missing. All were too injured to attend. Minx, too, had been ordered to heal instead of coming. Cry, even, was prevented from coming by his injuries.

That said something about the nature of the wounds, because one did not simply miss the funeral of the old Regent Princess.

Wade, especially, would have been upset to miss it, but in the eighteen hours since the demon fight, he'd only woken twice for a few moments each time, completely disoriented. Molly wasn't even sure Wade remembered his younger brother Zach coming to break the news about the assassination.

Because assassination it had been, performed in the chaos brought by the demon.

The throne room, where the coronation and wedding had taken place the day before, had barely been cleaned of all the blood. The bodies of the fallen guards had been sent to their families, along with enough money to at least partially cover the cost of the funeral. The wall still had a gaping hole in it, but supports had been put up so it wouldn't collapse.

Nobody knew who had assassinated Wade’s mother. That knowledge weighed heavily on Molly as she watched Wade’s siblings visibly sink as the casket was taken into the tomb where Wade’s father had been buried so many years earlier.

Then it was over, the funeral ended.

Princess McLoughlin had her arms wrapped around her new husband, as if she was helping to hold him up.

Slowly, the nobles left. Normally, they’d be going home, but since that meeting had been rescheduled, that would be taking place later in the day.

...and Molly and JP had to sit in for Wade.

“Are you ready?” Gar asked quietly.

Molly sighed, pulling her cloak tighter around her. “As ready as I can be.”

“I’ll get JP, then.” 

Molly glanced over to where JP was standing silently with Brycelyn, watching as the tomb was sealed -- this time permanently, as no more people would be buried in it.

“Yeah. We need to plan for later.”

Gar dipped his head, then walked over to JP, speaking quietly to him for a minute. JP embraced Brycelyn, then followed Gar back to Molly, Entoan close behind.

“I thought I would be a lot older when she died.” JP sighed, glancing at the tomb once again. “I can’t imagine how Wade feels about this.”

“I’m not even sure he knows.” 

“He knows.” JP said. “He hasn’t said anything, but he knows.”

Molly sighed.

“I feel like it should be raining.” JP said. “Not just cloudy.” He frowned. “Let’s go, I guess. Gotta prepare for a meeting with people way more experienced than we are.” Then he brightened. “A healer was with Wade when we left, right? Maybe he’s woken up again.”

“I hope so.” Molly said.

Gar made a slight gesture, focusing on someone behind Molly.

Molly turned to see a woman standing there -- one of the nobles from another country, one she didn’t recognize.

“Hello. I’m Baroness Lilith of Suzerain.”

Where had she...oh yeah. This was the woman that had dumped Wade.

“Hi.” Molly crossed her arms.

“I don’t think we’ve met. Which seems odd. I thought I’d met all the nobles older than seventeen or so.”

“Clearly, you were wrong about that.” Molly said. “Now, excuse me, but I have things I need to attend to.” She started walking away, followed closely by JP and the two guards.

“Your guards have circles on their uniforms, in the coat of arms, but neither has the symbol of the Lord of the Seventh Realm. How did the Seventh Realm produce two new nobles without anyone knowing?”

“Baroness, you were allowed to attend the funeral as a guest.” Wade’s sister's voice cut into the conversation. “You haven’t been given permission to ask about information, and you don’t have an ambassador in your party or any political connections to allow you to do so. Leave our nobles alone.”

Baroness Lilith turned and curtsied to Ashley. “We’ll see about that, General, but I’ll wait until your meeting later opens up and I can join.” She glanced at her guard. “Come on, then. We have better things to do.” She walked off, not noticing the expression of disgust her guard gave her.

“Do you mind if I come by and visit Wade?” Ashley asked, turning to Molly and JP. 

“I don’t think he’s awake.” JP said. “So, yeah, but you won’t be able to talk to him or anything.”

“That’s fine. I just need to see with my own eyes that he’s still alive.”

Molly nodded, and Ashely smiled briefly before going over to her husband.

“It’s gonna be a long ride back.” JP sighed.

The royal burial grounds were a full hour away from the city, hidden in the forest. If Molly had had to try and navigate back by herself, she wouldn’t have been able to.

“Maybe we'll be able to plan for the meeting on the way.” Molly frowned. “Even though we don't even know what's going to happen with it.”

“I'm more worried about her.” Gar looked at where Baroness Lilith was getting on her horse. “Something about her is familiar, and not in a good way.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like my first  _ employers _ .” The way Gar said it made the message clear for everyone who knew Gar was a demon -- the first people he'd been magically bound to.

The Empire.

“How?” Molly asked.

“I'm not sure yet. But I'm very glad she's not married to Wade.”

\-----

“How was it?”

Despite the serious tone of the question, Molly couldn't help but smile. Wade was awake.

“It was... About as depressing as any funeral I've ever been to.” Molly answered, going over to sit next to him.

“That's...” Wade trailed off. “I should have been there.”

“You were unconscious when we left this morning.”

“I know. But still.”

Molly sighed. “I'm sorry.” She hugged Wade, and his uninjured arm hugged her back.

When Wade started to cry, the other citizens of the Seventh Realm busied themselves with various tasks around the rooms.

After Wade stopped crying, just holding Molly close, he sighed. “What happened while you were there?”

“Your sister promised to come visit you today. The meeting is still on.”

“Gar got creeped out.” JP added.

Wade looked surprised at that. “What creeped you out, Gar?”

“Baroness Lilith.” 

Wade frowned. “I would have thought she would have left by now.”

“Nope. She says she's planning on attending the meeting later, too.”

“Oh, they're opening it internationally, then.”

“After a Realms-only meeting, yeah.” JP said.

“Is there anything JP and I need to know for that, by the way?” Molly asked. “Josh said we're sitting in for you.”

“Is Cry going?”

“I don't know. He wasn't allowed to attend the funeral by the healer.”

“Then take our copy of the arranged marriage contract. It's already signed, it just needs to be presented to the nobility. Josh knows about it, so he'll ask after it. You'll just need to let him examine it.”

“Then it will be official?” JP asked.

Wade nodded.

JP grinned.

Wade hesitated. “I made a promise yesterday, and I'm going to make good on it today.”

Molly nodded. “How can I help?”

“Who'd you promise to?” JP asked.

“My mother.” Wade turned his gaze back to Molly, hesitating again. “I borrowed the communication charm and spoke to your father.”

Molly froze, then stared at him. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

“I had to get permission for this.” Wade shrugged his uninjured shoulder.

Molly's eyes widened, and JP's gasp was audible.

“I really wish I was able to do this the proper way, but I can't even stand right now, much less kneel.” Wade held Molly's gaze, sincerity, and grief, clear. “Molly, will you join me and become Lady of the Seventh Realm?” 

Molly's words were drowned out by JP's squeal, but she could tell Wade heard them, especially as he drew her close once again.

“Aww.” Nin said from where she was embroidering Molly's knife strap. “That's cute.”


	13. Conference, Take Two

Wade fairly quickly admitted that he didn’t have an engagement ring for Molly, since he hadn’t actually been planning on proposing so soon (but that Mark had talked to him and helped him come up with how to do it, and Wade wanted to keep his promise to his mother), and that their engagement should probably be announced so nobody tried to get Molly involved in an arranged marriage.

He wanted to write a note about it, but his hand was shaking too much for him to be able to do so.

“Here.” Molly said. “I’ll write it. Then we can both sign it so they know it’s official, even though I don’t think they can actually recognize your signature right now.” 

Wade nodded. “I can work with that.”

Molly looked up from writing when Entoan said “Hey, stop that.”

“What’s going on?”

“We’ve had a bet for months on whether or not you can actually read and write.” Dlive said. 

“They’ve been poking each other ever since you started writing.” JP said. 

Molly rolled her eyes and went back to writing.

“Hey, so, Gar,” Nin said,“how'd you get away with only a bunch of broken bones and no other injuries?”

“Luck, mostly. It's also hard to be hit when you're on your attacker's back. But still mostly luck.”

Molly slid the small note -- it was almost like a mini contract -- over to Wade for him to sign. But still she listened to the conversation.

“I'm glad you were up there, though.” Pat admitted casually. “I don't know how I'd have been able to avoid whatever that demon was planning to do to me without your stabbing it in the shoulder.”

“You can't even walk right now.” Nin pointed out. “You probably would have died.”

Wade handed the note back, a vaguely signature-like scribble at the bottom, next to Molly's own signature-like scribble. She'd never actually had to sign her name on anything before, only write it.

Molly made a note to practice her signature until it was pretty.

“We’ve got to go soon.” JP said. “I’ve got the papers deciding my future.”

“You agreed to it.” Wade sounded a little unsure.

“I know. I’m still okay with it.” JP said reassuringly.

“You get some rest.” Molly told Wade. 

“We’ll keep from declaring war on anyone.”

“...I hadn’t even considered that as an option until now.” Wade sighed.

Molly looked at JP. “I’ll keep JP from opening up too many bad ideas.”

JP nodded.

“Let me know how it goes.” Wade said. 

“Of course.”

\-----

Overall, the meeting was a lot less stressful than Molly had anticipated it to be. The other nobles were patient and happy to help guide Molly and JP through all the proper protocols and everything. Most of them were quite excited to learn of JP and Brycelyn’s arranged marriage (though Dan and Phil seemed more concerned than anything), and all were excited for Wade and Molly’s engagement (and impressed that they’d written up a document confirming it since Molly didn’t have a ring).

Most of the rest of the business was fairly muted, overshadowed by the funeral earlier in the day, but got done. Molly learned a lot about whether something was good or bad from watching MatPat’s facial expressions from across the table. Most of the time, he remained neutral, smiling faintly for the good things, and frowning for the bad.

She would have learned from Cry, but he wasn’t present -- Heiress Jess was, though she was clearly more experienced than Molly and JP.

“...investigating the markings on the wall in the hall Captain Minx opened.” Josh was saying. “MatPat, do you have any ideas?”

“I think it’s the Empire’s language, honestly. I don’t know what it says, or why it was in a closed-off hall, but it seems a lot like the Empire text I’ve found in the past.”

“Can we translate it?”

“Maybe. I’ll probably have to take a copy of the markings home and study it out with my books to be able to figure it out.”

Josh nodded. “Do it.”

MatPat dipped his head, and the conversation moved onto a new topic.

“I’m glad we didn’t have any wars start today.” Matthias said casually. “That would have made for a bad day.”

Josh frowned, reminding everyone with that one action that it had already been a bad day. “If we’re all finished with local business, let’s open it up to our international guests.”

Princess McLoughlin smiled from her place next to Josh, clearly looking forward to Jack joining the conversation.

It took a few minutes, but the representatives from the neighboring kingdoms came and took seats in the room -- somehow, more chairs had been crammed around the table.

Baroness Lilith ended up sitting on the other side of Molly, with Mark on the other side of the Baroness.

It was rather uncomfortable to be sitting so close to her, but Molly decided it was probably more diplomatic to not say anything about it, at least not unless some problem started.

For a while, this meeting seemed to be very similar to the previous one -- discussing business that affected multiple kingdoms, congratulating the new royal couple on the marriage, and --

“When are the Realms going to fulfill their marriage treaty with Suzerain?” Baroness Lilith asked.

Josh’s eyes narrowed. “There is no current agreement of that type.” 

Baroness Lilith placed a crinkled sheet of parchment on the table. “This is the agreement. It was supposed to take place in the year 367. We’ve been waiting for six years.”

The document was passed to Josh, who glanced it over before shaking his head. “We don’t have a copy of this.”

“That’s not my fault, now is it.” 

If this was what Molly thought it was...

“I haven’t seen anything like this in the archives, either.” Josh set the document on the table.

“Just read the part about who’s supposed to be involved.”

Josh looked at Baroness Lilith.

“Please,  _ your highness. _ ” The venom in the Baroness’ tone made Molly pull away slightly.

Josh glanced at the document again. “This isn’t valid. Nobody holds that title name combination.”

“Your brother? I know he exists.”

“Actually, what this says is ‘Prince Barnes’. Now, I have a rather good grasp on who exactly is related to me. Nobody holds that title.”

“You know it means your younger brother.”

“I have more than one of those, Baroness.” Josh placed his hands in his lap. “Neither is a prince.”

Princess McLoughlin slid the paper over to herself and examined it. 

“That’s not funny. You know what breaking that treaty means.”

“I can’t recognize it as a treaty. One of the people involved in the arranged marriage doesn’t exist.” Josh shrugged.

“Just because you changed your brother’s rank doesn’t mean it doesn’t apply to him.” Baroness Lilith looked very angry at the moment, and Molly wondered if she could scootch her chair closer to JP without offending anyone.

“I didn’t change anyone’s rank but my wife’s and my own, yesterday.” Josh raised an eyebrow.

“He’s the Lord of the Seventh Realm.”

Josh shrugged. “That’s too bad. You’re not supposed to marry the Lord of the Seventh Realm.”

“Change the treaty.”

Princess McLoughlin murmured something in Josh’s ear.

She was surprisingly quiet for being related to Jack.

“As my wife pointed out, I don’t have the ability to arrange anyone’s marriage if they’re already engaged.” Josh said. “I can’t order someone to marry you when they’re already promised to someone else.”

“He wasn’t engaged this morning.”

“Oh? Did he tell you that?” Josh rifled through his stack of documents until he found a small note. “Thing is, I have written proof that he is indeed engaged.” He held up Molly’s note.

Baroness Lilith scowled. “Then rewrite the treaty to include someone else.”

“I can’t do that. All nobles have been spoken for.” Josh shook his head. 

“Even these two?” Baroness Lilith gestured to Molly and JP.

“Yes.”

“But they’re common-born. Why would any of your nobles want them?”

“New blood is hard to come by.” Josh said. “There was quite a bit of discussion about it.”

Baroness Lilith scowled. “Give me the treaty back.”

“There’s no treaty. I see a proposition, and I decline it.” Josh made no move to return Baroness Lilith’s document. “Thank you for your contribution.”

Baroness Lilith’s expression tightened.


	14. All the Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, so you guys get another one today. :D

It was dark and quiet by the time the meeting ended. The majority of the nobles excused themselves quickly. Most of them were leaving in the morning, after all.

The nobles of the Fifth and Seventh Realms were not leaving so soon. Not until everyone was cleared for safe  travel by the healers.

“At least Baroness Lilith is gone.” Gar said as Molly wandered the gardens the next day, just trying to get fresh air. “I’m worried what she's going to do now, though.”

“I was so scared she was going to pull something that would have forced Josh to give in to her demands.”

Gar just made a thoughtful face.

\-----

Molly was greeted by a cat's meow the second she walked into the rooms.

“Oh, hai.” Gar addressed the black cat sitting on a chair. “You're new.”

The cat stared at him for a minute, then flicked its ears and meowed at Molly.

“I can hear you, Keeters.” Wade called from the other room. “But I'm not coming to get you.”

“His name is Keeters?” Molly asked.

“No, but it's what he responds to.”

Keeters came up to Molly, tail inquisitive.

“Hi. Want me to pet you?” Molly gave Keeters a few good scritches, then moved to see Wade. “Since when have you had a cat?”

“Since none of my siblings wanted to take care of him.”

Keeters, as if knowing he was the subject of conversation, jumped up on the bed and sat on Wade.

Wade pet the cat almost absently he continued. “He was my mom's.”

“Ah.”

“Zach brought him over. Ashley said she would bring her puppies over later, too.”

“All the animals, huh?”

Wade smiled at her and went back to petting Keeters. “It helps.”

\-----

As it turned out, Ashley couldn’t stay long and had to take her puppies with her when she left, but while she was there, the room was filled with laughter and giggles and tiny barks.

Gar, especially, enjoyed being around the dogs.

“Can we get dogs?” Dlive asked, watching as one puppy in particular played with Gar. “They’re adorable.”

“That’s until they start chewing on everything.” Wade said.

“So is that a no?”

“I don’t care what you do in your personal life, as long as you’re not breaking any laws.”

Molly ended up walking back with Ashley and the puppies and Gar, talking to her. Once Ashley left the capital, though, headed somewhere with her husband and the puppies, Molly was left standing in the old part of the city once again.

Molly looked over at Gar. He had said he’d come from here. Had he been faking it for Nin, though?

“Do you miss your life before you worked for me?” Molly asked.

Gar looked over at Molly, quiet for a minute. “That depends how far back you go.”

“Any of it.”

“I don’t regret becoming your bodyguard, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“That's good to know.”

It was probably best not to push it. Especially in a public place. After all, she wouldn't really want to talk about her past year to anyone who hadn't been involved somehow.

Molly began walking back, silent. In the past year, she'd been kidnapped by demons, survived a demon camp while technically being Gar's prisoner, having Gar become her Protector while still his prisoner, gotten out of the demon camp, learned she was a common-born noble, attended a royal wedding, a royal funeral, and an international meeting. She'd gotten engaged. She'd seen a demon from the demon camp wreck the throne room and kill and severely injured people.

... That demon had died.

“How did he come back?” Molly asked. “The demon.”

Gar frowned. “He shouldn't have had the energy to come back himself so soon after being killed.”

“Which means...” Molly has a feeling she knew the answer, but wanted to check.

“Someone summoned him.”

Even thought that was what Molly had suspected, she still couldn't help but feel scared. (Which, honestly, was a smart decision.)

“Who?”

Gar shook his head. “I don't know.” 

They walked through a street market, and Molly let herself get lost in the conversations around her.

“It really stinks that she can’t marry him.” a female voice murmured. “I’m glad she brought us in to help.”

“I love this part of the job. When we get to clear the competition.” a male voice answered.

And then someone grabbed Molly and a knife was to her throat.


	15. Meanwhile, in the Seventh Realm

Bob was ready for Wade to be back in the Seventh Realm.

At the exact moment, Marie was speaking with Wade via the charm Molly had made, and Bob was going to get his turn next. Though he honestly wasn’t quite sure how to work the charm.

And he wasn’t sure Wade was going to like what he had to report. In fact, he was quite sure Wade wasn’t going to like it at all.

Bob pushed the thought aside, turning his focus back on the new guard rotation schedule he was working on. It had been fine, but then they’d hired two new guards, so he was trying to figure out where was best to place them. The main problem here was that nobody wanted to work the six hours of the all-night shift. 

Not that that was surprising.

If Bob put people on set shifts all the time, he would have people quit -- the entire reason he’d had to hire two new guards in the first place. But if he had everyone on a full rotation, nobody would get sleep, and then they wouldn’t be alert during their shift.

And he really needed people alert during their shifts, with the pirates raiding ships nearby and small towns along the coastline.

It was an interesting problem. Pirates always existed, and were always a threat to any place that existed with a coast. Bob could even remember a few times when pirates had tried attacking Septimal, when he was younger. They’d always been driven back, of course, and their flags had been kept track of. A few pirates were regularly reported after raiding a ship -- usually by representatives of the pirates, so the families of the sailors that had been on the boarded ships could know what happened.

It was a sketchy relationship at best, and Bob was glad he wasn’t the one who had to deal with the pirate representatives.

He was very unhappy that Mandy was the person who had to deal with the pirate representatives.

In fact, he would be much more satisfied if he could get permission to just...wipe pirates from the area. Sure, eventually new ones would take their place, but then the biggest threat to the Seventh Realm would be gone for a little while.

But he didn’t have that permission, so he needed the fortress guard to be on high alert at night, when the attacks were most likely to come, so he could evacuate the citizens of Septimal into the fortress and protect them if an attack did come.

This would be so much easier if Wade was back.

“Wade’s going to be late getting back, by at least a week.” Marie dropped the charm onto Bob’s desk. “He’s ready to explain it to you when you talk to him, but I’m just warning you ahead of time.”

Bob sighed, picking up the charm.

“I can’t believe I’m talking to a metal button.” he sighed, looking at it.

“It’s not that bad.” Wade’s voice sounded in Bob’s ears.

Wade sounded like he was in pain.

“Did you get hurt?” Bob frowned.

“Uh...yes. Yes I did. It wasn’t my fault, though.” A pause. “Very funny, Pat.”

Bob wasn’t sure how to react to that. “What happened?”

“Someone summoned a demon in Primus.”

Bob groaned.

“It crashed the wedding -- just the tail end of it, so all the important stuff was done -- and tried to kill as many nobles as possible.”

Bob stared at the charm. “Did you fight the demon?”

“...yes.”

“Why didn’t Pat force you out of the room?”

“The demon blocked off all the doorways with fire.”

“Oh. Is everyone safe?”

“...besides the dead people, yeah.” Wade suddenly sounded very tired. “We killed it. It just almost killed us back.”

“You have this thing with demons, where you almost die when you’re around them.”

“The logical choice there would be to stop being around demons.” Wade agreed. “Anyway. It’s going to be a little longer before I’m even allowed to travel, and then I’m not sure how long the trip back will take.”

“Don’t die on your way back.”

“Yeah, about that.”

Bob just looked at the charm. “You sound like you’re trying to negotiate here.”

“There have been assassination attempts on several nobles.” Wade said quietly. “Molly and I. The nobles of the Fifth Realm were ambushed. ...my mother was found murdered after the whole fiasco with the demon.” A pause. “We’re going to be very careful coming back, but ... we don’t know who’s behind this and have no way of finding out unless someone catches an assassin and they don’t kill themselves.”

Bob frowned. “I’m sorry, Wade.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Another pause.

“It’s my turn to give bad news, huh.” Bob looked at the reports he’d gotten from the docks, waiting for permission to go ahead.

“...if you must.”

“We’ve got pirates, so, yes, you need to know about it.”

A long silence.

“What’s going on with it? There are always pirates on coasts.”

Bob explained.

“Oh. Yeah, that’s a problem.” Wade sighed. “Do we know who we’re dealing with?”

“Out of the six ships attacked in the last month? Only one could identify their attacker, a pirate captain known for just taking goods and leaving the ships with enough supplies to make it to shore safely.”

“The other five couldn’t identify anything?”

“They were attacked by ‘unknown flags.’ Four different designs have been given to me.”

“...we have four rogue pirates?”

“That’s not even the worst of the problem. Two of the ships that were attacked are part of the Suzerain merchant fleet.”

Wade groaned. “I’ll have to report that to my brother, then. I don’t suppose you have any  _ good _ news.”

“The fortress garrison is full. What about you?”

“What?”

“Any good news?”

“There’s a king again. And he’s married. And JP doesn’t have to worry about courting anyone, because he voluntarily got into an arranged marriage.”

“He’s growing up.”

“He is.” Wade agreed, then paused. “Oh, Molly and I got engaged.”

Bob stared at the charm for a moment before starting to laugh.

“What?” Wade sounded slightly offended.

“I would have  _ started _ with that as good news. Did you forget about it or something?”

Wade’s silence only made Bob laugh harder.

“I -- I’ll keep you posted on the whole pirate situation as it develops.” Bob managed. “Need to talk to anyone else?”

“Not after that.”

Bob laughed again.

“If you’re going to keep laughing, you can just put the charm down so I don’t have to hear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't that a nice, calm, non-cliffhanger ending to a chapter. :D


	16. The Poison Gilderain

Before Molly even had the chance to scream, Gar was moving. 

Someone else screamed, and the crowd scattered as the person that had put the knife to Molly dropped, dragging her down with them.

The body under her jerked the knife, but it had shifted in the fall and cut down her cheek instead.

Gar was pulling her to her feet. Despite the sting of the cut, and the odd lack of warmth in the blood trickling down her face, Molly couldn’t help but notice the two assassins circling her and Gar, and the third one getting up from the ground --  _ they had a gash in their leg, how were they standing like that. _

Three to one. Those were the odds. No, not three to two, or even three to one and a half. Molly wasn’t even sure if she would be able to defend herself if one of the assassins came to her directly.

And since one had attacked her directly, it seemed like she was the one they were trying to assassinate.

That was scary.

“We’re never leaving without at least one other person again.” Gar said over his shoulder, eyeing the two assassins closest to him.

“You’re assuming we’re going to live through this.”

“Well, you are, if I do my job right.”

“...what about you?”

One of the assassins lunged, and Gar’s sword swung, and the masked figure went down. Of course, anyone with a giant hole in their side is going to go down.

Another assassin was already on Molly, and she backed up as fast as she could. 

How was she supposed to find the weaknesses of this attack? She could barely keep out of reach of the knife and it's odd gleam.

If only she could get the assassin to drop the knife.

Her magic happily complied.

Wait, what?

The handle of the knife glowed red, and the assassin screamed and dropped the weapon.

Could Molly do that to the other weapons?

Judging by how tired she felt and by how much her cut burned, it wasn't a good idea to try.

Galloping sounds approached, and members of the city guard swooped in on their horses.

Someone had probably notified them off an attempted murder going on in the market. Or they were just responding to the screams and cries and general panic originating from the area.

Who knew.

The closest city guard forcibly pushed themself between Molly and the knifeless assassin, forcing the assassin to their knees.

Molly turned just in time to see one body on the ground and another falling, and Gar looking grim.

Then Gar collapsed, revealing the knife that had been forced through his chain mail into his back.

Molly ran to her bodyguard, only to have her cut flare with pain and fogginess overwhelm her.

\-----

“He's not responding to healing magic.”

Those were the first words Molly heard as she regained partial consciousness.

“...I was worried about that.” Wade was loud. Wade was usually loud.

“Is he cursed or something?” Pat asked. From the other side of the room, probably.

“In that healing magic generally doesn't work on him, yes.”

“Did demons do it?” That must have been a healer.

“From what he's told me, the demons were trying to control who could be healed with magic.”

“Well, it worked.”

“Is Gar going to die?” JP’s voice was very scared.

A stuttered sigh. “He might. Especially if we can't counteract the poison that was on those knives.”

“What poison is it, do you know?” Wade asked.

A moment of silence. “It's gilderain.”

Wade's breath caught.

“I've been able to lessen the effects on Heiress Molly, but...” A sigh. “Even then, I can't fully fix the effects. All I could do was stop it from spreading.”

“I know how gilderain works.”

“I don't.” JP said. “How bad does it get?”

“Very.”

"Honestly, their best chance is an antidote.”

“Why haven't you used one already?” Pat asked.

A long silence. “Gilderain’s antidote spoils quickly once outside the borders of its native growing grounds -- generally a matter of days. A week at most. We'd have to get it from the source kingdom.” Wade explained.

“Which is where?” JP asked slowly.

“The same place the poison comes from.” The healer said. “Bossatron.” 

\-----

This is where the biggest problem lay, Wade knew. The antidote wouldn't stay antidote-y long enough to make to it Primus. And chances were, all the healing in the world couldn't keep Molly and Gar alive for two months.

If, somehow, they could get to either the Seventh Realm or the far border the Fifth Realm and have a Bossatron healer help, then that would work.

Unfortunately, that was at least three weeks of travel at the fastest pace possible. And while Wade might be able to keep Molly stable traveling that quickly, he wasn't allowed to travel yet, or keep Gar alive that long.

“If a Bossatron courier cut through the Fifth Realm, we could meet them in Quintal.” Pat tapped the map. “It would be close, but it would be possible.”

“That's still two weeks’ travel.”

Pat nodded. “Yeah, but I think it's the best option.”

The two were sitting in the main room, trying desperately to figure out a way to keep Gar and Molly alive. They'd been at it for a while -- everyone else had fallen asleep and the healer was gone, having done as much as she could for Wade's friends.

Wade searched the map for a moment longer, despite knowing Pat was probably right. Then he sighed. “They won't let us leave for another week.”

“I think you can travel. You were like this when we left for the wedding.” Pat said.

“Even then, we couldn’t move quickly.” Wade glanced at the room where Molly and Gar were quiet -- sleeping at best, unconscious at worst. Well, no, that wasn’t true. Worst case scenario, they were dead.

“Could you keep them alive that long?”

“I don't know about Gar. I can't just heal him. If he gets worse, I can't work magic on him to make him get better.”

“Then we'll have to move very quickly.” Pat said. “He's not going to get better waiting here.”

Wade sighed.

“How long do they have until the poison kills them?”

“Molly, maybe three weeks, with how little she got in her bloodstream. Gar...a week and a half. If he's lucky.”

“That long?”

“Gilderain is slow acting. Normally, it's used as an ingested poison -- after a few hours, it kicks in, the healers think it's food poisoning, and then over the next few weeks the target dies slowly and seemingly naturally.” Wade frowned. “In fact, using it like they did, the assassins wanted us to know this was no accident.”

Pat groaned. “They could have just told us. But no, the one Gar didn't kill killed herself before we could question her.”

Wade nodded, staring at the map.

“I'll send word to Cry and Jack, set up a meeting. We need that antidote.” (Cry had left for home only a few hours before.)

“The poison is from Bossatron, and we want to get help from one of its princes?”

“I trust Jack, even if someone else ordered an assassination. He wouldn't even try to hurt Molly. Have Entoan help you get the carriage set up to move Molly and Gar. We're leaving as soon as I'm done talking to friends.”

Pat let out a long sigh. “I'm supposed to plan travel, Wade.”

“Then plan it while I talk. We don't have time to wait.”


	17. Life or Death

The only thing that assured Wade's worries about being attacked in the middle of the night as they rushed through the forest was that nobody knew they had left.

Well, that wasn't quite true. Cry knew. Jack knew. Josh knew, or at least he would once he woke up and found Wade's note.

He was probably going to get in trouble for this. It wasn't polite to leave without personally saying goodbye to the royals when you were a noble.

On the other hand, Wade had made sure his note described the problem he had -- his fiance was dying, slowly, and so was her Protector, noticeably less slowly.

He did not tell anyone that the reason Gar couldn't be healed with healing magic was because Gar was a demon. Considering what had happened at the wedding, that would have been a very not good conversation.

It was strange to have a secret from Pat. He was always so close in proximity to Wade that he heard everything, knew everything, was around to talk to about problems.

But Pat didn't know Gar was a demon. Or, if he did, he hadn't said anything about it to Wade. That seemed unlikely, though.

Pat was, in fact, the only member of the party that had left the Seventh Realm (seeing as Nin had joined the group in Primus) that didn't know Gar's secret. Pat and Nin knew nothing about what had happened between the demons in the camp, or what they'd been like when they weren't actively messing with someone. (Usually, asleep.)

Dlive and Entoan had managed to rig the inside of the carriage so Gar and Molly could be not jostled, despite being unconscious. The impromptu mechanism did require Wade or Nin to constantly be checking it, but that was alright. They were both in the carriage, as Nin wanted to stay by Molly's side and Wade didn't have the energy to stay in a saddle after trying to keep the two injured people alive. (Keeters, of course, sat on everyone.)

It was an incredibly exhausting journey for everyone, even after they got a schedule set up. One person in the carriage would always be awake, and two of the people outside -- one driving the carriage and the other riding as a guard. They stopped for little time as possible for the horses to be rested, forcing people to sleep on the move.

JP, once he heard he was going to be acting like a guard, pulled on some spare clothes that were much more nondescript. “I don't want any repeats here.”

Neither did Wade. Things were bad enough as it was.

Once they caught up with Cry, Brycelyn joined them -- otherwise the city guard might not let the Bossatron courier in and that would defeat the whole purpose of the rushed travel.

At least, the laughter and cheer that came from Brycelyn and JP helped ease the tension everyone else felt. 

"Hey, so why does your brother wear a mask?” JP asked Brycelyn as they stopped for a few hours to rest the horses.

Wade didn’t look up from checking on Gar, but he most definitely listened.

A long silence.

“He’s been wearing one ever since I was little.” Brycleyn said. “I’m not even entirely sure what he looks like. Nobody is.”

“Nobody?”

“Well, Felix knows. Lord Barnes might know. He’s healed Cry enough times.”

“Wade?” JP asked.

Wade shook his head. “He’s had his mask off around me, but I’ve never looked. He’s never volunteered the experience, so I didn’t want to make it worse than it had to be.”

“Do you know why he wears a mask?”   
“Yes.”

“Why?”

Wade could feel Brycelyn’s eyes on him, and chose his words carefully. “It’s not my place to say.” He turned his attention back to Gar.

“Hey, Brycelyn, what happened to your Protector?” Pat asked. “I thought you got one a few years ago.”

“She died in the ambush. At least she’s buried now.”

Wade grimaced.

“Why do you people insist on reminding me of the mortality rate of my job.” Dlive grumbled.

“Hey, Dlive.” Pat said. “You can die when you're a guard. You get put in a lot of life or death situations whenever someone has it out for your client.”

“Thanks.”

Pat laughed.

“It’s not funny. Gar could die. Molly could die.”

“I know. But you sounded so insulted.”

Dlive scowled at Pat, then turned away and crossed his arms. “I’m going to take a nap.”

Pat laughed again.

“Speaking of Gar and Molly, how are they?”

Wade sighed, moving away from Gar and towards the others. “They’re alive, at least for now. Gar’s definitely worse than Molly.”

“How much longer do they have?”

“Gar, maybe four days. Molly, a few more than that.” Wade frowned.

“We can cut off a day by using the tunnels.” Brycelyn said. “It's dark and scary, and things live in the tunnels, but it's most definitely faster.”

“What kinds of things?”

“They’re little squishy guys. They’ll listen to Cry, but...I don’t know how much they’ll like us.”

“Have you ever met one?”

“One of them came to Cry’s ceremony. All it said to me was ‘Sup.’”

Wade’s shoulders slumped. “Sup guys. The main magical inhabitants of the Fifth Realm.”

“...we should probably avoid them.” Pat said.

“We need to. They’re dangerous.”

“How dangerous are the various magical creatures?” JP asked. “I don’t remember any lessons about them.”

“Each of the Realms has magical inhabitants -- typically, one kind overpowers all the rest. Here, we have the Sup Guys. They can change personalities in a moment.” Wade sighed. “The people bound to the Realms can use the magic of the Realm to keep them under control, but...it’s not a good idea for us to do it.”

JP walked over to Gar and Molly, looking at them.

“Think we could get through if Cry were here?” Brycelyn asked.

“It’s possible, but it’s much safer to go around.”

“Wouldn’t they know who you are?” 

“I’ve met one before, yes.” Wade nodded. “I’ve met at least one of every willing magical being, as part of my training as a prince. But I’m not a prince any longer. They won’t listen to me.”

Brycelyn frowned.

“Gar is looking kinda gray-green.” JP said.

Wade looked up, frowned, and moved over to Gar. “That’s new. Also very incredibly bad.”

“What does it mean?”

“The gilderain is moving faster in his system than I was expecting. He’s only got a day or two.” Wade sighed, turning to Brycelyn. “We’re going to have to move fast. Anyone tries to stop us, you’re our fastest avenue out.”

Brycelyn nodded.

“Wait, so we are traveling through the tunnels?” JP asked. “I thought it was dangerous.”

“It is, and we are not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you were hoping I would have the whole being poisoned bit resolved by now?  
> Where's the fun in that?


	18. Sup Guy

JP was scared of the pillow men.

He couldn't see them, that was true. But he felt like they were watching.

Watching the party that had dared bring a demon near their home.

There was no way any magical beings would miss what Gar really was. As nice as he was, and as sincere as he was in being good, he was still a demon. He still had demon magic. He was still kinda immortal (though clearly not invincible).

How had Gar become a demon?

That thought came frequently to JP as they hurried as fast as they could through the winding mountain pass. Gar seemed too human to have learned the behaviors. He had to have been born a human and then made a demon. So what had caused him to become a demon?

JP frowned, glancing at the carriage. He’d had a few lessons on that, history and magic lessons both, but they didn’t go nearly into enough detail for him to be able to guess at how Gar had been transformed.

What did he know?

Well...

JP knew that demons came in two kinds -- the kinds that were born demons and the kinds that were made into demons. The kinds that were made into demons always retained some aspect of their former lives and culture, while all that demon-born knew was the desire to conquer and destroy when that wasn’t possible.

Based off the fact that Gar knew so much about being human and laughing and being nice, and didn’t really seem to care who was in control as long as  _ they _ were nice, JP figured Gar had to be born a human.

JP wasn’t privy to the knowledge of how old Gar was, or how long he had been wandering around the human world (for lack of a better term), but he’d seen how other demons acted. They weren’t like Gar. Or, really, Gar wasn’t like them.

Gar had to have been born a human.

So how did Gar become a demon? What caused something like that?

A small white figure flashed in JP’s peripheral vision, and he turned his head to see nothing.

“They’re watching.” Brycelyn said, loudly enough for Dlive to hear. 

A chill ran down JP’s back. The Sup Guys were watching. Sure, he’d suspected it before, but the confirmation did nothing but make him uneasy.

_ No, don’t think about the small pillow men that might want to suffocate you _ , JP told himself.  _ Focus on something else. _

JP took a deep breath, silently groaning. How long had he been in the saddle over the past four days? That was right. Three quarters of every day were spent in the saddle. Sure, he was ‘asleep’ for half of it, but... that was a lot of time, and they’d been moving very fast. Not nearly as fast as JP would have been able to move on his own, but it was certainly a militaristic pace if he’d ever experienced one.

_ Note to self: never get involved in the military. _ JP deliberately chose to ignore the fact that since he was a noble, if there was ever a war or battle of any kind, he would be involved in the fighting and the military and all that stuff.

Though, all things considered, JP didn’t really mind the forced pace. It was getting Gar and Molly even closer to the antidote, and them out of this super creepy pass.

Right. JP had been contemplating how Gar could have become a demon.

Well, he could have been forced into it. Some curses were powerful enough to do something like that, especially if they were cast by a demon. He could have been tricked into it somehow. The least likely option was that he volunteered for it -- Gar didn’t like demons, why would he want to become one?

Gar was smart, too, so he probably hadn’t been tricked into it. JP wasn’t ready to completely discount the possibility. There were smarter people than Gar (like MatPat), so there could be demons that were smarter than Gar who could trick him into it somehow. Or even a smart person tricking Gar into it.

So Gar had probably been cursed somehow. He’d angered some demon badly enough that it cursed him and Gar became a demon.

A tiny white figure stood on Pineapple’s head, between the horse's ears, just watching JP.

JP screamed a little.

The tiny pillow man sat, looking at JP in what could be called a curious manner.

“Hi.” JP squeaked.

The Sup Guy grinned broadly.

“What is -- Bry -- Heiress Brycelyn.” Dlive looked at the small figure as he spoke, trying to get Brycelyn’s attention.

“Oh, hi.” Brycelyn said to the small figure. “We weren’t sure we’d see you.”

The Sup Guy hopped to its feet and gave a little bow, not seeming at all bothered by the movement of Pineapple.

Brycelyn dipped her head. “We're just trying to get through as fast as possible.”

The Sup Guy gave a little hop, looking at the carriage. 

“I’m not sure what you want.” Brycelyn frowned. 

The Sup Guy sat, looking at the various members of the party.

By the time they were eating (still on the go), the Sup Guy seemed to have taken particularly to JP. This was probably because JP was willing to share bits of his dried fruit with the pillow man, something the Sup Guy seemed to enjoy. 

“Hey, get some rest.” Pat said.

JP blinked. Had guards switched? Pat had been sleeping in the saddle earlier (it was terribly uncomfortable, especially in armor -- and Pat was wearing more armor than JP, so it must have been awful). 

“We’re getting close.” Brycelyn said, though she looked as tired as JP felt. “Another few hours until we’re out of the pass.”

“Then how long to the city?”

“Another day, usually, but if we keep going like we have been, we’ll get there around noon tomorrow.”

Pat nodded. “Get some rest,” he repeated, “both of you.” He paused. “Is your friend going to stay with us?”

JP looked at the Sup Guy, who had turned its attention to the road ahead of them. “I have no idea.”

“That’s not very helpful.” Pat frowned.

“You’re kinda grouchy.”

“I don’t know this territory, and we’re vulnerable.” Pat grumbled. “Wade’s exhausted from keeping Gar and Molly alive, and with you two going to sleep, it’ll just be Entoan and I if a fight breaks out.”

Brycelyn nodded, then paused. “Cry’s trying to contact me. Hang on a minute.”

JP looked at his ... what was their relationship, exactly? They were eventually supposed to get married, but they hadn’t even officially started the courtship ceremonies yet. He was certainly willing to call her a friend, but it felt like he was supposed to call her something else.

Brycelyn sat up straight, looking very alert compared just a few moments ago. “Have you told Lord Barnes?” A pause. “I can try, but I can’t promise anything.” She frowned. “Why?” Her frown deepened. “That’s not good.” She glanced at JP, and smiled. “We’re getting along fine.” Then she frowned again. “We’ve only seen one. It’s sitting on JP’s horse.” She looked at JP again -- no, she was looking at the Sup Guy that was trying to climb up JP’s arm. “It’s pretty small, even for them. It’s taken to JP.”

Pat and JP exchanged a long look. What was going on?

Brycelyn’s eyes widened. “No.” Her voice had started to shake. “We went around. What happened?” Her hands slowly covered her mouth. “What? H--” Her shoulders started to shake. “That’s awful.” A pause. “I can try, but I think he’s asleep. Maybe...I’ll talk to everyone else who was there, everyone I can. He’s not going to be happy to hear this.”

The Sup Guy successfully climbed onto JP’s shoulder, where it sort of cuddled into his neck, feet not even brushing his collar bone.

“We’re moving as fast as we can, I think, but I’ll see what we can do.” Brycelyn sighed, looking up at Pat. “Be safe yourself. I don’t want to get promoted to Lady any time soon.” 

Brycelyn turned to Pat. “Who was in the demon camp?”

“Just about everyone but me.” Pat said. (An audible scoff came from Nin inside the carriage, reminding everyone of her presence.)

“Did you meet any demons that looked like tentacles off a blob? Blue?”

JP’s hand tightened on Pineapple’s reins. “If it was twice as tall as Wade, then yeah. Why?”

“Cry got reports of it.”

“It was dead. Dlive helped kill it.” Entoan pitched in from his spot on the carriage. 

Brycelyn looked over at him. “Then how did it get into the tunnels and destroy the Sup Guy colony there?”


	19. Epona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!

Pat, as soon as the situation had been explained to him, woke Wade. Wade wasn’t very happy about being awake, and even less happy about hearing there were more demons -- demons that had been killed in the Seventh Realm.

He was speaking with Cry at the moment, using the communication spell JP had yet to learn. Judging from Wade’s tone of voice, the conversation wasn’t going very well.

Pat had upped the travel speed even more, forcing the group into the fastest speed the horses could maintain for any length of time. JP promised himself that he’d give Pineapple a good long rest once they finally came to a stop. He would give himself one, too, because it was just about impossible to sleep at a partial gallop.

“Cry’s going to be right on our tail.” Brycelyn said as they pulled out of the pass, slowing the horses for a few minutes. “He’s hurrying through the tunnels.”

“And three of them are going to be moving more quickly than the nine of us.” Pat confirmed. (Three? Oh, right -- Cry, Heiress Jess, and Protector Kjellberg.) “Which is good, because they’re at more of a risk in case of a fight than we are.”

Entoan waved JP over to the carriage with a “Wade wants to talk to you.”

“What’s going on?” JP asked.

“If we get attacked, take Brycelyn and run for Quintal.” There was no mistaking the tone of ‘this is an order’ in Wade’s voice.

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“JP. If we get attacked, then Cry is going to be attacked as well. You and Brycelyn  _ have to survive. _ The Realms  _ need you two alive. _ ”

“You won’t die if we’re attacked. We’ve fought demons before.”   
“We’re exhausted, JP. We won’t make it. But we might be able to hold them off long enough for the two of you to make it out.”

A soft whimper escaped JP. “But --”   
“This is not a discussion.”

JP swallowed, very aware of the Sup Guy now pressing its head into the bottom of his jaw. “What about Gar and Molly? Could we run with them?”

Wade hesitated. “We would have to stop long enough to get them on your horses, and I don’t think we have that kind of time.”

JP shook his head. “There’s a sharp turn coming up. The carriage will have to go slow. I’ll pull Gar onto Pineapple then.”

“Pineapple can’t take both of you for that long.”

“I’ll take off my armor.”

“No.”

“Then give me Molly.”

“I’ll take Gar.” Brycelyn said (when had she gotten close to the carriage?). “I’m smaller and lighter, and I’m riding a battle horse.”

Wade hesitated again before giving a stuttered sigh. “Fine. But then I want you two moving as quickly as possible out of here. We’re going to lose time.”

“Only if a fight breaks out.” JP crossed his arms.

“Let’s get them ready to move.” Nin said, moving to take the restraints off Molly. “We won’t have a lot of time to make the switch.”

Wade nodded, turning his attention to the two poisoned people in the carriage. “I can try to wake them for the actual moving onto your horses, but it’ll let the poison move faster.”

“JP and I can get them to Quintal by mid-morning.” Brycelyn said. “The healers there can help them while we wait for the courier.”

“They won’t be able to help Gar much.” JP warned.

“I’ll get Jack to talk to his courier and speed up the arrival time.” Wade said. “Hopefully you guys will arrive about the same time.”

JP nodded.

“We’re at the slow part.” Entoan called.

It was a tricky process, pulling Molly onto Pineapple in front of JP, especially as she drifted into unconsciousness. But she was secure, and now she would live.

Brycelyn struggled a bit more with Gar, because he was taller than she was, but she managed once JP tied Gar to her back. It wasn’t going to be easy to ride that way, but Brycelyn looked very determined to do it, and JP was sure she would.

“JP, if we don’t make it out of this, and you and Brycelyn are the only ones left to take care of the Fifth and Seventh Realms, then you need to stay in close contact with Bob and Marie.” Pat said, pulling the necklace with the charm off and handing it to JP. “Work together. Hopefully you’ll get Molly and Gar to the antidote in time, but you might not. Keep yourselves safe. We don’t have any more royals that can fill the space of an empty lady or lord.”

“Go!” Cry’s voice crackled across the air. “It’s after us!”

JP didn’t even get the chance to look for the Lord of the Fifth Realm -- Pineapple took the order all by himself, leaping into a gallop. Brycelyn was right beside him, at least, looking as panicked as JP felt.

Everyone was going to die. They were too tired, and they didn’t have enough space to deal with the demon -- or was there more than one?

No, not everyone. JP could still save Molly. Brycelyn could still save Gar. They could still keep the Realms safe.

The Sup Guy had fallen into JP’s shirt, too, when Pineapple had taken off. So there was another life saved.

\-----

The demon was screeching, and while some part of Wade was panicking at the incredible amount of danger he was in, the rest of him was too tired to be scared. This demon was what had forced him to be separated from Molly. This demon had wiped out a colony of magical beings -- if not more.  This demon had  _ already _ made Wade worry over JP’s life before, and here it was happening again.

He and Nin hadn’t had time to get out of the carriage in all the rush, but he was planning on fixing that.

Not that he got the opportunity to do anything about it. The crack of wood breaking and Entoan’s screams gave Wade only a second of warning before the carriage was sliding sideways, then rolling over the stone, then falling.

\-----

Pat was most definitely upset. Entoan was on the ground, missing half his skin from the impact with the ground, and the carry part of the carriage had been sent flying down the mountain, coming to stop a few hundred feet down the road, while the horse part was somewhere with wherever the horses had gone. 

Felix was already injured, too -- a fresh injury this time, blood soaking his leg. 

Wade was alive, at least for now, but Pat didn’t have enough time to continue to check on that sense as the tentacled demon charged the group.

“Ready for this?” Pat patted Epona’s neck, focusing on the demon, evaluating it. The demon was fast -- incredibly fast. It had a lot of arms.

Pat swore softly. This was a time he could have used a crossbow. But he didn’t have one, and neither MatPat nor Jason was here. Getting in close was going to be so, so incredibly dangerous.

But in he charged anyway.

He should have seen it coming. He saw the tentacle that came straight towards his head, and sliced it off the demon, spraying blood everywhere. But he didn’t see the tentacles that flew towards Epona’s feet, not until it was too late and Epona was being lifted by the demon.

By some miracle, Pat wasn’t caught in the saddle. He just fell ten feet, then watched in stunned horror as the demon tore Epona in half.

Then he realized Felix was swearing at him, trying to get him to move.

Pat rolled to his feet, narrowly dodging a tentacle.

“Boy am I glad we made JP run.” Dlive said, dodging a tentacle himself. “He almost died last time we encountered this guy.”

Pat frowned. Another demon from the camp? He remembered all of them being dead before they left.

Dlive went to say something else, but a wave of tentacles came at them, and they were a bit too occupied fending them off to say anything.

Then Dlive screamed, and Pat realized tentacles had grabbed his friend and were lifting him into the air like had happened to Epona.

Nope, not okay.

Pat jumped and brought his sword down on the tentacles grabbing Dlive. Fortunately for Pat (who wouldn’t have been able to do anything if that one move hadn’t freed Dlive), Dlive was no longer being held by the demon. Unfortunately for Dlive, the momentum from the demon swinging him around flung him into the stones nearby. Unfortunately for Pat, he couldn’t see what was coming up behind him.

Which were tentacles.

Pat was tackled, and he went down to the sound of Felix’s screams. 

And even though he got up quickly, he wasn’t fast enough to stop the demon from ripping Felix limb from limb.

A sound of pure agony tore out of Cry, and Pat whirled to see the noble crumple in his saddle.

Right. Death broke the bond between Protector and noble in the most painful way possible.

“Go!” Pat shouted. “Warn the people!”

Cry didn’t seem responsive, but fortunately, Jess was. The Heiress flung herself off her horse and on Cry’s, taking the reins from his limp hands, and kicking the horse into a gallop.

The demon flung a rock after them, but Heiress Jess pulled the horse aside and narrowly dodged it (also narrowly keeping Cry in the saddle). Pat had a very good view of the arc of the boulder, as the demon grabbed him, and relief swept over him as the two nobles made it away.

The demon jerked Pat around as the boulder came down on what was left of the carriage, and pain spiked through Pat -- at which point, he did the thing his body demanded and lost consciousness. 


	20. Elemental Magic

JP felt dead by the time he and Brycelyn entered Quintal, and he was worried Molly was by the time they were galloping into the fortress. She had been limp for quite some time, but she seemed to be getting cold.

Of course, that also could have been because he and Brycelyn had been galloping for an hour through cold spring air. JP’s own fingers were numb, and he couldn’t feel his face. So hopefully that was why Molly was cold against JP.

Pineapple was heaving for breath, and JP could feel his horse faltering. A good long rest was definitely in store for the golden horse.

“Heiress!” Someone with a beard ran up to Brycelyn as they pulled to a stop in the courtyard. “Where’s Lord Cryaotic? Or Heiress Jess?”

“We ran into trouble.” Brycelyn gasped for air. “Is the Bossatron courier here?”

“Yes, she just arrived a few minutes before you did --” The person stopped and stared at Gar on Brycelyn’s saddle, and then at Molly and JP. “-- are these the two that need healing?”

Brycelyn nodded, and within moments, people had come to take Molly and Gar into the safety of the fortress.

Still a little short on breath from the hard run, JP dismounted and just let himself and Pineapple rest for a moment.

“Who is this, Heiress?” the same person looked at JP again, then at JP’s armor.

Right. JP wasn’t wearing his tunic with his sigil on it.

“This is Heir JP of the Seventh Realm.” Brycelyn dismounted herself. “My intended.”

JP waved, suddenly aware of just how awful he looked with the past week’s worth of fast travel all over him.

“Heir.” The person bowed.

“JP, this is Steward Morrison.” Brycelyn finished off the introductions. Then she frowned. “Oh yeah, Ken, you probably want to sound the alarm for the city to get into the fortress.”

Ken frowned at Brycelyn. “And why’s that? Is it the trouble you lot ran into?”

Brycelyn nodded. “There’s at least one demon in the pass.”

Ken swore. “CAPTAIN, RING THE ALARM!” He turned back to Brycelyn.“Where’s your brother? Where’s Cry?”

Brycelyn shook her head as a deep bell began pealing, echoing throughout the city. “I don’t know. He ordered me to run ahead.”

Ken swore some more. “Idiot.” Then his eyes narrowed. “Why don’t either of you have a Protector? I know what happened to Sarah, but why doesn’t he have one?” He jerked his head at JP.

“I’m common-born.” JP said simply. “They didn’t have the chance to train one for me.”

Ken sighed. “Okay, now who were the two people that are getting treated for poison?”

“Heiress Molly of the Seventh Realm and her Protector.” Brycelyn said.

“I am 100 percent sure that the Seventh Realm didn’t have any Heirs. Is she common-born, too?”

JP nodded.

“Then why does she have a Protector?”

JP tilted his head. “Long story short, demons.”

Ken gave some sort of spluttering sound. “What?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Who else is coming?” Ken turned to Brycelyn again.

“Lord Barnes, Protector Static, two of the guards from the Seventh Realm, a maid, Cry, Jess, and Felix.”

“And a demon.”

“At least one.”

“Great.” Ken started swearing again.

JP took the opportunity to pull the tiny Sup Guy from his shirt.

It seemed a little frazzled, but fine, as it stood on JP’s hand and looked around.

Aww.

Screams rang out from the city, and JP’s head jerked up.

“Sounds like the demon is here.” Ken’s shoulders sagged. “And no sign of anyone else.” He sighed. “Get inside, both of you. We’ll promote you later, milady.”

Brycelyn’s shoulders sagged at Ken’s words, and JP pulled her into a hug. 

“I don’t want to be the Lady of the Fifth Realm.” she cried. “Not so soon. It hasn’t even been two months since mother died. I’m third in line. I’m not supposed to become the Lady.”

JP put his chin on her head. “It’ll be okay.”

They stood like that for a few minutes, even as the first people from the city ran into the fortress as the alarm bell had ordered.

Then the sound of a horse pounding close rang out, and JP looked up to see both of Brycelyn’s older siblings on a single horse -- Jess holding the reins and urging it on, and Cry swaying wildly in the saddle, as if he was injured.

“CRY!” Ken bellowed. “We thought you were dead!”

A bitter laugh came from behind the mask of the Lord of the Fifth Realm as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “Don’t count on my survival yet.”

“Are you hurt?” Ken blinked. “Where’s Felix?”

“Felix is dead, killed by the demon.” Heiress Jess jumped off the horse, then turned as if to help Cry down.

Cry shook his head. “Make sure everyone gets inside. Then seal the fortress. Make for the Sixth Realm if things go badly.”

Jess nodded, running inside.

Cry turned to JP and Brycelyn, leaning heavily on his horse. “Get inside, both of you.”

“No. You can’t hold off a demon by yourself!” Brycelyn crossed her arms.

“I’m certainly going to try.”

Ken growled. “You may have elemental magic, but that demon has already killed six people -- five of them skilled fighters. You don’t stand a chance.”

Elemental magic?

“JP, Brycelyn, get inside.”

JP shook his head, taking Brycelyn’s hand. “You’re going to need help.”

“If you come with me, the Seventh Realm won’t have any nobles left to perform the protection spells.” Cry snapped.

JP’s insides crumpled. So Wade had died in the fight. Molly would be crushed.

Molly.

“Molly’s alive. She’s inside -- she’s getting treated as we speak.” JP said.

Cry’s silence was positively furious. When he spoke, his words confirmed that. “She just lost her betrothed and you want to dump an entire Realm on her?”

“We can help you stop the demon.” Brycelyn urged. “JP’s dealt with them before, remember?”

JP shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah, but that was mostly luck.”

“Just get inside, both of you.” Cry turned to Ken. “Make sure they’re inside.”

Ken nodded, urging the two teens towards the fortress, expression grim.

Cry turned his horse back towards the entrance of the fortress walls, then galloped out of the fortress.

JP squeezed Brycelyn’s hand, then pulled her close.

“We can’t just let him go alone.” she murmured.

“I know.” JP murmured back. “We won’t. But we have to be smart about it.”

The Sup Guy stood on JP’s shoulder.

“Here.” JP pulled away from Brycelyn long enough to remove the communication charm and wrap it around the Sup Guy. “Take that to Molly. I’m sure she’ll need to talk to someone back home when she wakes up.”

Ken nodded. “I can make sure of that.”

JP paused, pulling Brycelyn close once more. They’d entered the main doors of the fortress. “One of us needs to be distraught so we can get away and plan.”

“I’m not crying in public.”

JP sighed. The duties of a noble were sometimes heavy.

Then he started to bawl. It didn’t take a lot of prompting -- all he had to do was remember that Wade hadn’t been seen coming out of the fight with the demon.

Ken blinked rapidly. “What -- What’s going on?”

JP let himself lean heavily on Brycelyn, crying into her shoulder and dragging her onto the ground. The Sup Guy seemed to try to cuddle the crying Heir, but lacked the arms to fully do so.

“Right. All your friends just died.” Ken scratched the back of his head. “Here. I’ll take this little marshmallow to Heiress Molly like you asked. Come find us when you’re ready.”

Brycelyn nodded, and the Sup Guy was removed from JP’s shoulder.

“You sure you can handle this?” Brycelyn asked after a few minutes. “I mean, Lord Barnes --”

“I’ll be fine.” JP said, wiping his face. “Let’s hurry, before your sister seals the fortress, whatever that means.”

“It means she’ll enclose it in an energy field. Almost like a deadly border spell.”

JP shuddered. He’d had enough of border spells to last a lifetime. “Let’s definitely hurry, then.”

Brycelyn nodded, and the two young nobles stood and rushed into the stables, where they basically stole fresh horses, then galloped into the city.

It was pretty easy to find where Cry was fighting the demon -- there were screams as people ran inside the fortress, and chunks of buildings were being thrown around.

JP was still tired, but he knew he couldn’t let Cry fight this demon alone. And he certainly wasn’t going to let Brycelyn go by herself (not that he didn’t trust her ability to defend herself -- he just really didn’t want to be without her right now).

When JP and Brycelyn rounded the corner, JP gasped.

Cry was on foot, his horse nowhere to be seen. Electricity  was crackling all around him, like he was encased in a ball of lightning.

And there was the demon, just in front of Cry.

Cry’s head turned slightly. “I told you to get in the fortress.”

“We did. And then we got out.” Brycelyn replied.

Cry’s sigh was audible from twenty feet away, and over the crackle of electricity. “If you’re here, seal off the road behind it.”

Brycelyn hesitated. “So close to your lightning?”

“You’ll keep it under control.”

Brycelyn nodded, shaking. “And what if I don’t? What if you get burned again?”

“You were a toddler.”

_ “I’m the reason you wear that mask.” _

Cry just turned his attention back to the demon. “That was my choice.”

Brycelyn let out a sob, but lifted her hands.

Flames erupted on the other side of the demon, blocking off the road. 

JP just drew his sword. It was the best he could do.


	21. Exhaustion

Wade woke in massive amounts of pain.

“That was close.” Nin’s voice said. “I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up.”

Wade opened his eyes, instantly grimacing as he tried to move the rest of him.

“Yeah, so, while we avoided the actual boulder, we didn’t avoid the carriage collapsing on us.” Nin groaned.

Wade slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning on some protrusion behind him.

“I've been awake for maybe twenty minutes.” Nin said. “I, uh, I can't get up.” She glanced at her leg.

Wade followed her gaze, grimacing. Her leg was trapped by the axle of the carriage.

“I thought I heard voices.” Entoan’s voice was close, but not close enough, and certainly pained.

“Well, Wade is this way.” Pat sounded like he was also in pain. “Maybe it was him.” A pause. “Yeah, I don’t know. I mean, Felix’s body is pretty identifiable still, as gruesome as it is. But there’s way too much blood and guts to just have come from him.”

“Your horse was torn apart.” Dlive said flatly, his voice most definitely closer. “I’m pretty sure that would cause that.”

Pat didn't answer Dlive, instead saying “Wade? Are you conscious?”

Wade chose not to look at the bruised, bloody,  and otherwise injured mess that was him and instead let his head fall back on whatever he was leaning on. “Mostly.”

“We're both a mess from that.” Nin called.

“Nin? Glad both of you are alive.” Entoan sounded relieved, and footsteps hurried over to the wreckage.

Pat swore before Wade could even see him. “Just how badly injured are you, Nin? Can you reach any of Wade's injuries?”

“Well, I'm pinned by this giant metal rod, so no, no I can't do that.”

Grunts and swearing filled the air, and then part of the wreckage was gone.

Pat looked at Wade and Nin for a minute, then glanced over his shoulder. “Nin, do you mind sharing a horse with Dlive?”

“I've never ridden before.”

“You'll be in good company.”

“Why can't I ride the other horse?”

“Take a good, long look at Wade for a minute.” Pat's voice was soft -- exhausted. “He won't be able to walk, and no horse would be able to carry both of you.”

Nin swore. “Can't you, like, heal him? He has healing magic -- can't you trigger it or something? Protectors can do that, right?”

“Have to be able to reach him first, but even then, I don’t know how much I can pull off right now without leaving him unprotected.”

“Where’s Cry?” Wade had a feeling he didn’t want to know the answer, given what Pat had said about Felix. “Did JP and Brycelyn make it out?”

“We don’t know for sure, but Pat thinks so.” Dlive said. “We woke up to find blood everywhere and no sign of anyone from the Fifth Realm -- except for what was left of Felix -- and no sign of JP or Brycelyn. Or Molly or Gar, for that matter.”

“Where’s the demon?”

“We don’t know.”

Wade groaned. That was extraordinarily bad news.

After another few minutes, Wade grew more and more aware as the pain he was feeling decreased slowly -- and he got more and more frustrated.

Finally, he pulled his hands away from Pat, forcing the Protector to stop healing Wade. “Don’t kill yourself.”

Pat sat there, eyes closed, definitely exhausted.

“Wade?” Dlive asked. “What’s the plan?”

Wade forced himself to his feet, ignoring how much it hurt to do so. “Head to Quintal. Best case scenario, we can warn them about the demon. Worst case, we’ll have to help Brycelyn figure out how to care for a Realm that’s been destroyed by a demon.”

“If demons do this much damage, why wasn’t the Seventh Realm destroyed?” Entoan asked. “They were there for a long time.”

“Havendal was good at keeping the protection spells strong.” Wade picked up Pat, grunting from the effort. “And they were weaker -- they weren’t summoned, so they didn’t have binding spells driving them.”

“Since when have you been able to pick up Pat?” Entoan asked.

“It's not easy.” Wade was clearly struggling as he walked over to the second horse before dumping Pat across the saddle.

Pat didn't protest. He was probably unconscious.

“Let's get started.” Wade took the reins and started walking.

“Why are you walking?” Nin asked. “You're still injured.”

“I'm not going to force a horse carry both Pat and I.” Wade didn't stop moving.

Entoan sighed, and the other horse began following, walking along with them.

“How long were we out?” Nin finally asked.

“Well, all the blood is still fresh.” Entoan winced he walked. “At least, it was when I woke up. It took me at least five minutes to wake everyone else up, and like twenty to get down to you guys.”

“So the others can't be too far ahead.”

“Except they were galloping and we're walking.” Wade sounded very tired. “It's going to take us most of the day to travel the same distance they covered in an hour.”

“Can you make it that far?” Entoan asked.

“I'll have to.”

The group fell into a tired silence, Wade and Entoan focusing mostly on putting one foot in front of the other, Dlive and Nin trying to stay on the horse despite their broken bones, and Pat completely unresponsive on the other horse.

When Wade wasn't focusing on keeping walking, he was thinking about Molly and JP and Gar and Brycelyn. Hopefully, they had gotten to Quintal safely. Hopefully, the antidote was waiting for them.

Hopefully they weren't dead.

Hopefully the demon hadn't caught them.

Who had summoned that demon, anyways? The demon wouldn't have been able to bust through the protection spells without Cry knowing. So whoever had done it had done within the borders of the Fifth Realm.

The rushing of water overcame Wade's ears, and he glanced to the drop off only a few feet away and the deep river some twenty feet below.

“I can see Quintal.” Nin reported. “I think we're too late.”

Wade looked up and grimaced. Smoke billowed from parts of the city, and whole sections looked to be flattened.

The horse Pat was on twitched its ears and shifted nervously.

“Brycelyn will need all the help she can get.”

“Do you think Cry made it?” Dlive said. “Pat yelled at him to run.”

Wade shrugged, forcing himself to begin moving once again.

It was maybe twenty minutes later that the first of the screams reached Wade's ears -- unearthly screams, the same sound the demon had been making earlier.

The horse Pat was on paced nervously.

The next scream sent the horse screaming and rearing.

Pat, still unconscious, somehow didn't fall off, even when the horse jumped into a terrified gallop instead, shoving Wade to the side and off the cliff, leaving Wade's terrified yelp hanging in the air as he tumbled down the cliff and into the river below.


	22. The Antidote

Everything was blurry and disorienting. People were speaking urgently, but distantly, as if someone had tucked Gar into a corner before leaving him to die.

Gar tried to focus on the ceiling above him for a minute, pouring all his concentration into that.

Wait a second. There was a person between him and the ceiling.

“The Protector is responding well.” a woman’s voice said -- she was the person between him and the ceiling. “Just wait, Protector. Give the antidote more time to work.”

Gar paused, trying desperately to remember what had happened. “Heiress Molly?” Wade would kill him if something had happened to her.

“Waking up as we speak.” The woman pushed Gar down. Had he been trying to get up? “I understand you’re concerned about her -- as is your right, as her Protector -- but you aren’t going to have the strength necessary to move about without exhaustion for quite a while.”

Gar let his head drop against -- where was he? “I don’t recognize where we are.”

“The Fifth Realm.” The woman nodded. “Quintal’s fortress, to be exact.”

Gar paused. That was over 90 miles from Primus. What... why didn’t he ... what did he remember of two week’s travel? 

...absolutely nothing.

“The Heiress is awake.” A man’s voice called.

“Let me know when she’s able to focus.” The woman looked at the unseen man.

“What’s...what’s going on?” Gar pushed himself to his elbows, worried at the exertion required to even do that much.

“You and Heiress Molly were poisoned with a poison named gilderain.”

Gar groaned and laid back down. 

“Where’s Wa -- Lord Barnes?” Molly’s voice cut over all other conversation in the area.

“Hold still, Heiress.”

“Where is he? Gar?”

Gar pushed himself into a sitting position, completely ignoring just how dizzy he felt after that one movement. “I don’t know.”

He also ignored the woman’s efforts to push him down. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to rest and recover from  _ being poisoned _ , it was that his binding to Molly as her Protector counted as a demonic binding and he had to be able to serve her -- in this case, answer her questions -- and it was incredibly difficult to do that while flat on the floor.

“Where’s Wade?” Molly demanded.

“Lord Barnes never arrived at the city.” a new voice said grimly.

“Steward Morrison, they --” the woman started.

“They deserve to know.”

“Know what? What happened?”

“A demon caught up to your group and that of the Fifth Realm.”

Molly's gasp was audible, and Gar's attention was effectively split between Molly and this Steward Morrison.

“As of yet, the only confirmed survivors are the nobles of the Fifth Realm, you two, and Heir JP. Protector Kjellberg is the only confirmed casualty.” 

“Ken.” The woman protested.

“The others your party are probably dead.” Ken said quietly. “We just have no confirmation of that.”

Molly went completely silent, and incredibly pale.

“Where's Heir JP?” Gar asked.

“He was grieving in the main hall the last time I saw him.”

“You left him and Brycelyn alone?”

“Well, I had to deliver this little guy.” Ken held out a tiny Sup Guy that was completely staring at Gar.

Gar swore softly and struggled to get to his knees.

“You need to rest.” The woman put her hands firmly on Gar's shoulders. “Just because you're not actively dying doesn't mean you're not still close to death.”

Molly had started crying by this point, and Gar brushed off the woman in favor of crawling towards Molly.

He felt like he was badly drunk, with how unsteadily he moved and how close constantly was to collapsing. It was a sensation he hadn't had in a very long time -- demons couldn't get drunk off human alcohols, and demonic drinks were hard to come by when you were alone.

Eventually, somehow, he made it to Molly, where he pulled her into a hug even as he fell on the ground beside her.

And then, as Molly bawled on his shoulder and the tiny Sup Guy cuddled Molly's hand, a thought occurred to Gar.

“What did the demon look like?” he asked.

A long minute of hesitation and whispers. Then footsteps, and then the smell of Heiress Jess arrived (smell? Gar's demon binding must really be what was energizing Gar if he could smell someone he'd only met once -- wait, that meant Gar needed to be careful that his eyes didn't turn blue and red like they usually did when he was using demonic energy).

“What did you need to know about the demon, Protector ...?” Heiress Jess left the end ambiguous, as if hoping Gar would tell her his surname.

He'd used his demon name for so long he didn't even remember what he'd been called as a human.

“What did it look like?”

“Blue, with a jelly-like head and way too many tentacles.”

“What size?” Gar narrowed down the list of demons that could have attacked.

“Over twice the height of Lord Barnes.”

Gar swore again.

“What, why were you asking? Ken asked.

“Do you know of this demon?” Jess asked.

Gar nodded. “Cadassi the Destroyer.”

“The demon general?”

Gar nodded, aware Molly had fallen silent.

“Cry doesn't stand a chance.” Jess whispered faintly.

“Heiress, your sister and her intended ran to help your brother.” A new voice interrupted.

Jess stood. “I can't do anything about that. Is everyone inside the fortress?”

“The eastern district is still coming.”

Molly took a shuddering breath. “Gar?” Her voice was extremely quiet. “Can you stop the demon?”

“I can try.” He would have to draw off demon energy, and Cadassi would know who and what Gar really was, but as long as the other demon died, it would be alright.

Molly picked up the tiny Sup Guy. “Go help them. Do what you can.”

Gar nodded, slowly drawing on demon energy to make it so he had the strength to stand.

“Protector?” Ken asked. “What are you doing?”

“He's following orders.” Molly slowly unwound the communication charm from the Sup Guy, refusing to look Ken in the eye.

“You need to rest. Both of you.” Ken put his hands on his hips.

“Rest isn't going to do any good when the demon gets in here.” Gar looked around for his sword, quickly spotting it in the corner.

“You're shaking violently. You're in no condition to fight.”

Whether it was because Gar was drawing on demonic energy or because he was just fed up with the situation, Gar had to fight the urge to let the demonic energy take over, to destroy those opposing him.

Instead, he just walked over to his sword and put it on, ignoring how unsteady he was.

“Protector.” Ken protested.

“Are there any emergency ways to leave?” Gar turned to Jess.

“Tunnels.”

“Start getting people out, then -- yes, you too.” Gar cut Molly off before she could say whatever she had been going to say. “I'll give you as much time as I can. Hopefully, you'll be able to come back quickly, but if you can't, the more distance between you and Cadassi the better.”

Jess nodded. “Makes sense.”

“I'll escort you to the door, then.” Ken sounded grim. “Let's hurry.”

Gar nodded, following the Steward through the crowd and the fortress. (Fortunately, the layout of the fortress was different than that of the Seventh Realm, so if one was taken the other wouldn't be instantly taken as well.)

“How are you pushing yourself like this?” Ken asked, even as Gar stumbled as his limbs refused to work. “Your noble can't even move much yet.”

“I'm desperate.” Gar said simply. He needed more energy to function at peak performance, but if he drew any more from demonic sources, his eyes would change color, and this wasn’t a good time to be discovered as a demon.

Ken gave Gar an uneasy expression, but didn't say anything more on the matter, instead helping Gar to the outer gates of the fortress.

Gar coughed once when smoke hit his lungs, but prepared himself anyway as a few final stragglers ran inside the fortress.

“Close the gates as soon you can.” Gar squinted into the smoke, trying to find the fight. There, where lightning was arcing through the smoke.

“You're very calm for someone who's probably going to die.” Ken said.

“Get Heiress Molly to safety. She might be the only one left to care for the Seventh Realm after this.” That was enough talking, so Gar started moving towards the elemental magic.

“How are you going get there in time?”

“Everyone is in, Steward.” A soldier reported.

Ken nodded, stepping away from the entrance. “CLOSE THE GATES.” 

By the time the heavy gates were closed, the smoke was so thick Gar could barely see, much less breathe.

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Gar shifted into his wolf form and ran towards the fight, ignoring the agony that came every time he put weight on his broken “arm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, Molly and Gar finally got the antidote. It only took * counts * five? six? chapters.


	23. Original Forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, guys. I got distracted yesterday.

As soon as Gar heard JP's yelp, he shifted back into his human form. He didn't want to be seen as a wolf.

Instantly, he was hit with a wave of dizziness. Right. His human form was still ridiculously weak from being poisoned.

Gar leaned against the building for a minute, focusing on adjusting how much demonic energy he was using. He didn't want his eyes to be glowing, or even differently colored.

Slowly, as he adjusted to the lower power available to him in his human form, Gar pushed himself up, then moved quickly as he could the remaining block to the fight.

Lightning and fire conquered the air, and so much magical energy vibrated all around that the demonic energy Gar was using tried to reach out and absorb it.

No.

A tentacle lashed out of the flames, grabbing Brycelyn from where she was on her knees -- all the fire magic was originating from her.

“No!” JP's voice broke over the sound of the fight, and the teen’s sword came down on the tentacle, slicing it off.

Good. He'd protect her.

Gar turned his attention to the most dangerous area of the street, where the Lord of the Fifth Realm was filling the air with electricity.

It was scary, but it wasn’t going to stop Cadassi. Maybe, if Cadassi had just been here for the fun of it, but a large demon like Cadassi never would have gone into the Sup Guys tunnels if it was here for fun. 

Gar stared at the large demon for a moment, trying to think of a solution. 

Cadassi was much too strong in its demon form. But all demons were weaker in their birth forms, if they were different than their demon form. And Gar knew Cadassi hadn’t been born a demon. Like Gar, Cadassi had become a demon.

If Cadassi could be forced into its birth form, its original form, then Cry’s lightning -- or JP’s sword even -- would be able to kill it.

...that would take more magic than Gar had available to him. Especially since a spell that did that would straight up cut off all use of demon magic -- and Gar would go back to not being able to move. 

It was a little bothersome that Gar was running almost entirely off demonic energy right now. He’d spent years keeping the demon part of him under control, even when he’d spent almost a year and a half in non-human forms, and now he was doing nothing but embracing the power it gave him.

He’d have to deal with the repercussions of that later.

Cry fended off a rather spectacular attack of tentacles, lightning bursting them into oblivion. But then he fell to one knee, breathing heavily -- not something Gar could see, but something he could sense.

_ Don’t let your eyes glow. _

“Can you force it into its original form?” Gar shouted in Cry’s direction.

Cry lifted his head, as if listening, then went still, as if thinking.

The screeches Cadassi used to communicate began filling the air as the other demon recognized Gar. “Join me!”

“Will doing that weaken it?” Cry called back.

“Always.”

“What are you doing?” Cadassi demanded, though the sentence sounded like a screech to anyone else. 

Cry nodded, slowly pushing himself to his feet. “Can you keep it occupied?”

Gar turned to Cadassi, who seemed fixated on Gar. “I think I already am.”

Still, he couldn’t help but scream when Cadassi grabbed him and lifted him into the air. Something like this never ended well.

“You’re bound.” Cadassi mused, dangling Gar in front of where its ‘face’ was. “You weren’t bound the last time we met. Who summoned you?”

Gar squirmed, trying to get free from Cadassi’s grasp.

Instead, Cadassi wrapped another three tentacles around Gar, firmly pinning him in midair. 

“You’re a Protector, for one of the silly mortals.” Cadassi’s grip tightened on Gar, forcing him to take smaller and smaller breaths. “How did you get tricked into that? Were you chasing your old life again?”

Gar squirmed. If he could reach his sword, then...

“Your old life is gone. That magic exists only in fragments and the power to control it flowing through your veins.” A pause. “Oh, yes, and those of your sister. Did you want to see her again? Have you forgotten what damage you caused trying to save her? The magic you destroyed? The Empire you helped build? The kingdoms and lives you ended? The power you had? The --” Cadassi paused, clearly feeling what Gar was feeling -- the magic of the land of the Fifth Realm was stirring. “Join me. Together, we have the power to stop this spell.”

Gar would be lying if he said the thought wasn’t tempting. That kind of power was delicious, addicting even.

“Once a demon, always a demon, no matter how much you wish otherwise. You can feel the urge to take control of your powers. I can feel them clamoring for attention. You’ve neglected them far too much.” A pause as Gar’s struggles weakened as his lack of air began to take serious effect. “Perhaps  _ he _ can rekindle that passion I once saw.”

Gar didn't get the chance to answer, as Cry's spell encased Cadassi and Gar. Pressure surrounded Gar, as trying to get him to fold back into his original form, but he didn’t. Not because the spell wasn't effective, because it was. In fact, the spell was almost instantly effective and the tentacles holding Gar high in the air disappeared and gravity reasserted itself.

Gar hit the ground with a terribly loud and worrying crack, and JP stared at where his friend lay unmoving next to the demon that now looked like a human with gills in their neck.

Cry collapsed, and Brycelyn’s breathing caught. It had been doing that a lot as the exertion of maintaining elemental magic took its toll on her, but this one was different.

The fish person pushed itself to its feet and charged Cry, clearly furious. 

JP darted to the Lord of the Fifth Realm. He was the only one able enough to try and protect him.

The demon moved as if to attack Cry's still form, but lurched when JP stabbed it. As result, the blow completely missed Cry, but glanced off JP.

JP just about passed out from the impact, but somehow didn't.

And then the demon was still, no longer breathing.

JP stared at the body for a minute. He'd done that. He'd delivered the killing blow.

... He'd killed.

JP gave into the pain, both physical and mental, and collapsed into a sitting position.


	24. Search and Rescue

It took six hours after the screams and lightning and fire stopped for Jess to finally decide that it was safe for guards to investigate the safety of the city. Then was another two hours for them to come back and report that the demon was indeed dead, and that several people were badly in need of healing and extensive rest.

Two hours after that, Molly was finally taken to guest rooms, where she and the tiny Sup Guy were left to rest while the damage was evaluated.

It was hard to rest, not knowing if she was the only survivor of this trip. So Molly instead used the charm and spoke with Marie, explaining the situation.

Marie wasn't too happy to hear her husband was probably dead, but she did hold it together long enough to convince Molly to rest and wait until bodies were found to officially announce anything.

The first of those to fight the demon -- Cadassi, Gar had said? -- were brought back in. Cry was declared uninjured and merely exhausted, and left to rest in peace. Brycelyn and JP were given the same diagnostic, and soon after found asleep in Cry’s sitting room, together on the couch in front of the warm fire. 

Gar, on the other hand, sustained a number of injuries, and the healers weren’t even sure if he was going to survive. When Molly was given a list of his injuries, she was worried too -- broken ribs and bruised lungs, a badly broken leg, still traces of poison in his system that required another dose of the antidote, all the things that had resulted from him getting involved right after waking up from being poisoned, and deep exhaustion making everything worse.

“The good news is he’s going to be so busy sleeping that he’s not going to be able to get into any trouble.” one healer reported that evening. “That’ll give us the chance to try and figure out how to help him heal better, since magic isn’t working on him.”

Molly nodded, watching the Sup Guy struggle to roll a specially made miniature biscuit across the table. 

The healer left instructions on what Gar should do if he woke up before the he returned, then left just in time to be out of the room as JP and Brycelyn walked in, still looking incredibly ti --

“You look excited.” Molly said as the Sup Guy dropped the biscuit and ran over to JP, hopping wildly.

“Guess who just entered the fortress.” JP grinned.

Molly just looked at JP.

“They survived the fight.” Brycelyn said. “Everyone did. And even though Lord Barnes didn’t show up with the others, Protector Static says he’s alive. Search parties were sent out to look for him.”

Molly sat there for a minute, trying to wrap her head around what she’d been told. “They’re all alive?”

“Well, Epona died, and everyone’s exhausted and injured, but Pat’s convinced Wade’s alive still.” JP nodded.

“Why isn’t Wade with them?”

“Dlive says Wade got shoved off the cliff into the river when one of the horses spooked.” JP gave a reassuring smile. “Pat’s sure he’s alive, though.”

“Where would he be?”

“Probably near the lake.” Brycelyn said. “On the shore or the riverbank.”

\-----

_ Meow _ .

What?

A cold nose pressed into Wade’s cheek.  _ Mew. _

Wade opened his eyes, a slow process, to see Keeters sitting on his chest and staring at Wade.

Keeters put a paw on Wade’s nose.  _ Mee-ooow. _

Wade went to move the cat, but instead didn’t, as the slight movement of his arm unlocked the door to immense amounts of pain all over his body. Right. His right arm had been hurt when fighting the demon at the wedding.

Keeters started to purr softly.

Evil cat.

Wade let out a shaky breath. Did he have enough energy to heal himself and start moving? Where was he? What had happened to the others?

...start at the beginning, he told himself. Figure out how damaged you are.

Slowly, carefully, Wade touched his magic, then groaned. It was stressed from how much Wade had been trying to keep Molly and Gar alive. Anything he did would tire him more than usual.

But he had to figure out how badly injured he was. If he was doomed to die before morning came, he wanted to know. Maybe he could try to get a communication spell going with Pat, make sure Molly was safe.

If only...

Keeters licked Wade, jerking him awake once more. “Gross!” Well, the word would have been an exclamation under normal circumstances. As it was, Wade’s voice did little more than groan in protest.

Keeters put a paw on Wade’s face again.

Right. Wade needed to check his injuries. He could tell what was in pain by just listening to his body, but he needed to know the damage. If he could get up and walk towards Quintal before his strength completely faded, then that was better than just shivering and waiting for death to take him.

Wade’s magic groaned as he used it, much like JP when Wade woke him up when the teen hadn’t gotten enough sleep.

But the job got done, and Wade didn’t like the answer. He hadn’t broken any bones vital to walking, but his knee and ankle were dislocated, and that prevented him from moving just as well.

A soft  _ whuffle _ came from nearby, then a soft  _ crunch _ \-- a horse was walking in the pebbles Wade was on.

Hopefully it had a kind rider. Hopefully, at least, the rider wasn’t the person that had summoned the demon.

Reins hit Wade in the face, heavy and wet.

Wade spluttered a little at the impact, but managed to move his left arm with little enough pain to grab them and look at them.

These were familiar.

This was his horse.

Fire Hydrant Bill bumped Wade with his nose, as if waiting for a response.

“Why do I have two animals?” Wade groaned, pulling his arm around Bill’s head.

Bill responded by hauling Wade to his knees, then holding still as Wade leaned on the horse to get to his feet.

Keeters meowed in protest.

Bill put his head back down, nearly throwing Wade to the ground in the process, and Keeters climbed up.

Wade tightened his grip on Bill, but knew he wouldn’t be able to ride the horse. Not with his leg in so much pain. Not so tired and weak.

Bill just started walking, very slowly, forcing Wade to use the horse as a crutch as they moved forward.

Where they were going, Wade wasn’t sure, but it was better than staying on the riverbank.

After what felt like fifteen miles but was probably only one, Wade realized he should try to contact someone -- Pat, because he took the least energy. Gripping Bill’s mane more firmly in his left hand, Wade slowed and then stumbled as the communication spell took place.

“Where are you?” Pat sounded incredibly tired.

“I...don’t know.” Wade tried to look up at what was around him, but the movement took too much energy. “By a river.”

“Same one you fell into?”

“I assume so.”

“We’ll find you.”

The communication spell fizzled out, leaving Wade completely exhausted. He slumped into Bill, who then dragged Wade onward.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Wade heard voices. Then he saw the people making the sounds. He didn't recognize any of them, but they were Cry's men.

It was hard to focus through all the pain, but Wade did manage to piece together that they'd been looking for him, and had found him due to Pat somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two weeks of chapters left (Sunday, Wednesday, Saturday; Sunday, Wednesday). That second Wednesday will have the last chapter chapter and the epilogue posted, and then the prologue to the third one.


	25. Dante

After a week, the healers reported that everyone, Gar included, would survive.

Wade and Gar and Pat were the slowest to recover -- Gar because magic didn't heal him, Wade and Pat because they'd taken so much damage.

“Lord Barnes, you have a visitor.” 

Wade sighed at the servant's words, looking up from the Sup Guy playing chess with JP (the board had been missing the white queen, so JP had made a little paper crown and stuck it and a doll dress on the Sup Guy before it enthusiastically took the place of the missing piece). He'd been about to beat JP.

“Alright. Send them in.”

The servant nodded, ducking out of the room.

Wade turned his attention back to the chess game. He could still beat JP. After all, JP only had two pieces left on the board -- the king and the Sup Guy queen (the latter of which was sitting and smiling broadly).

Honestly, Wade should have gotten rid of JP's queen much much earlier, but he couldn't bring himself to force the Sup Guy from the game. This was in part because Cry had identified the adorable creature as being a child, and in part because it was just so cute.

Wade was never going to admit that he might lose to JP, of all people, because he was overcome by cuteness.

Even if Molly found it funny.

Thus, when the Sup Guy tipped over Wade's king with a huge grin, and JP started cheering, Wade just resolved to not be swayed by such tiny cuteness again.

Even when familiar laughter emerged from behind him.

Wade turned to glare at his brother -- not Josh, who wouldn't be leaving Primus anytime soon. No, this was Zach, who when not on ambassadorial duties could do whatever he wanted.

Apparently he wanted to laugh at Wade, and Pat had joined in.

“Glad to see you're alive.” Zach finally said. “Josh got a message explaining what happened on your way here, and he was absolutely furious. First you sneak off on the middle of the night, and then you fight a demon, and then you  _ just fall off a cliff _ , and JP helps destroy a good chunk of Quintal.” Zach shook his head, grinning. “This kind of thing didn't happen before you became a Lord. Did all the power go to your head?”

“Hello to you too.”

Zach grinned again. “Josh wants you to let you know when he leaves here and when you pass Hextal and then when you get to Septimal. Also, he’s having all the nobility check the Realms for demons, so you’ll need to do that as soon as you get home.”

“...why couldn’t he have just told me that? He can use communication spells.”

“Because I needed something to do. And he didn’t really want me hanging around and bothering him so soon after the wedding.”

Wade rolled his eyes. “Where are you going after this?”

“Technically? Bossatron. Don’t have to be there for another two weeks, though.”

“Cool!” JP said. “That means you can meet Pillow.”

“Pillow?”

JP cupped his hands under the tiny Sup Guy and lifted it up. “This is Pillow.”

Pillow grinned at Zach, paper crown falling forward on its head.

“That’s cute.”

“We’re going to be best of friends.” JP grinned at Pillow. 

“Aren’t you going to have to leave it here when you leave?”

JP shook his head. “Nah. I stay here for another three months.” He looked at Wade. “Right?”

Wade nodded. “You started the cycle when we got here last week.”

JP nodded. “Yeah, I'd be with Brycelyn right now, but she’s practicing magic, and I don’t wanna startle her.”

“Speaking of practice --” Wade started.

“I don’t want to.” JP crossed his arms, then promptly uncrossed them as he accidentally flung Pillow from his hands.

“Don’t throw Pillow.” Pat frowned at JP, even as the young noble ran to catch Pillow and tripped on a chair and went down and cheered. “That looked painful.”

JP held up his hand, with Pillow sitting dazedly on it. “I caught it!”

“You alright?” Wade asked.

JP pushed himself to his feet, holding Pillow closely .”Yeah, I think so.” He rubbed his shin. “That’s gonna bruise.”

“Maybe you should just practice like you’re supposed to.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” JP put Pillow down on the table.

Pillow flopped over, tiny curl flopping dramatically.

“Is it okay?” JP looked at Pillow, frowning now.

“It was just thrown halfway across the room and then caught by the same person that threw it.”

“I’d be doing the same thing.” Pat said. 

“Really?” JP looked at Pat. “I’ve never seen you do something like that.”

“You haven’t seen me get thrown such a far distance. Languishing dramatically is a  _ perfectly _ acceptable response to something like that.”

Wade smiled. “Go practice, JP.”

JP sighed, but walked out the door.

“Anyway, now that you’ve got Josh’s message, I’m going to go do I-don’t-know-what until I leave.” Zach gave Wade a hug. “Be safe.”

“You too.”

And then Zach was gone.

“When’s Molly going to get out of the bath?” Pat asked. “She’s been there for a long time.”

“Nin’s with her. She’s safe.”

“Why’d you let her go first?”

“I’ve gotten a bath more recently than she has.” Wade leaned back in his chair.  

“Do you know when Gar is supposed to be released from the healers’ care? Last I heard was another week.”

“It might really be that long, but I hope not. We’ve got things to take care of in Septimal.” Wade stood, careful not to put too much weight on the leg that had been so badly injured.  “Actually, let's go visit him.”

Pat grinned and followed.

As they got closer to where Gar was being held, they were greeted by laughter and a multitude of tiny barks.

Two laughters, actually. Gar and Dlive, both -- and both of their laughs punctured by semi-frequent swearing.

As soon as Wade and Pat stepped in the door, Wade understood why.

Corgi puppies were running around the room and climbing on Gar and trying to get off Gar as he tried to keep them close. Dlive was chasing one or two around the room, and would finally catch it and hand it Gar before going after the few that had gotten off Gar in the meantime.

One little pup ran straight at Wade, or, more likely, for the open door.

So Wade picked it up, ignoring its multitude of barks and yips. “Where'd the puppies come from?”

“Hi, Wade.” Gar managed through his laughs. “Cry brought them by.”

“He said we can keep some if we want.” Dlive finally caught the last puppy and sat next to Gar, causing puppies to spill all over both of them. “But we thought we’d ask you first.”

“That’s completely up to you.”

Gar laughed, scooping one particular corgi pup in his arms. “I’m keeping this one. I’m gonna name him Dante.” 

The corgi licked Gar’s face, sending the demon into absolute gales of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corgi loaf. :)


	26. Once in a Blue Moon

Wade and the others left a few days later, headed back to the Seventh Realm -- except for JP, who gave a tearful goodbye and a dramatic “I’ll see you in three months” as they were leaving, Brycelyn patting his arm comfortingly and Cry just shaking his head. Cry had been kind enough to provide horses for those who were now without – and amusedly threatening to make JP work for the cost of the horses.

Wade told Cry to go for it.

It was another three days before they crossed into the Sixth Realm, at which point Wade made the decision to not go to Hextal and simply contacted Josh to let him know they’d arrived in the Sixth Realm.

They were about to leave the borders of the Sixth Realm a week after that when they ran into MatPat.

Wade pulled Bill to a stop next to the other Lord, clearly confused.

Molly more or less stumbled to a stop with her new horse. Riding was hard, but she was starting to get better at it. (Even Nin could ride better than Molly, and she had also lived a common life for twenty-odd years.)

“Hey.” MatPat said. “There are a couple things I need to tell you.”

“You’re like a week away from your home. Why?” Wade pat Bill between the ears. The two had been on much better terms since the horse had helped Wade out of the river ravine.

“I was already out here, checking things.” MatPat shrugged. “Anyway, I figured out what the markings said – more or less, because exact translations are hard.” He handed Wade a roll of parchment. “There’s your copy. I imagine your brother’ll want to talk about it at some point.” He hesitated. “Also, I need to talk to you alone for a minute.”

Wade raised his eyebrows, but followed suit when the Lord of the Sixth Realm dismounted and walked a few feet away, leaving Keeters meowing in his saddlebag.

“Where did Molly’s Protector learn Empirical fighting techniques?”

It took a moment for Wade to process what was meant by the question, and then the implications of what this meant flooded Wade all at once. During the fight at the wedding, Gar must have used a fighting move or whatever he’d learned in his time serving the Empire – and, somehow, MatPat had recognized it as such.

“He’s had a lot of teachers.” Wade said. “Why?”

“I’ve never seen someone perform them so accurately.”

“You’ve seen people use a fighting technique that’s over five hundred years old?”

“Well, no, but I’ve been studying it – the Empirical books I found, the ones I used to help translate the markings, one of them is a fighting technique book. I was trying some of the moves out and Jason commented on how similar they were to Gar’s fighting style at the wedding.” MatPat sighed. “We looked and found some of the things he did – they haven’t been taught since even before the Empire fell. How could he have found someone to teach him those things?”

Wade shrugged. “He did a lot of traveling before I found him.” He paused, glancing at Gar. “I’ll ask him about it, if you want.”

MatPat nodded. “It really just might be one of those ‘passed down the generations’ things, but I want to make sure.”

“Why are you so concerned about it, anyways?”

MatPat sighed, despair creeping over his face. It was an unnerving expression on the man, who when not smiling was almost always at least confident.

“What’s wrong?” Wade frowned.

“One of the other books talked about some of the demons the Empire had under its control.” MatPat’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Generals, of both the warrior and lord classes – Boldach the Bloody and Cadassi the Destroyer and Veosur the Lifeless. And we’ve seen two of those in the past month alone. Summoning –“

Wade had a feeling he knew the answer, but asked anyway. “Who was the other one?”

“The demon at the wedding was the Bloody. Anyway, summoning them takes incredible amounts of magic, but someone did it.”

Wade held up a hand. “Hold on. Gar knows a lot about demons from the time he spent in the camp. Do you want me to bring him over so he can answer questions?”

MatPat hesitated, then nodded. “It’s probably the best chance we have at learning some of these things.”

Wade turned back to the group. “Hey, Gar, come here for a minute.”

Gar dismounted with a grunt, clearly in pain (even if he wasn’t saying much about it – or much at all, really), then walked over. “How may I be of service?”

“Have you ever heard the name Veosur before?” MatPat asked.

Gar nodded. “One of the generals of the demon army. May I ask why?”

“When you were at the camp, did you hear any of the demons talking about plans involving him?” Wade asked.

Gar frowned thoughtfully for a minute, then shook his head. “Not that I can recall, but I couldn’t hear most of the conversations in the camp.”

“What about Vozun Bloodmoon?” MatPat asked.

All possible color drained from Gar’s face. “He was only spoken of in threats and in fear. Even then, other demons only referred to him as ‘The Soulstealer’.”

That name, Wade recognized – The Soulstealer had the ability to turn non-demons into demons through deals and trickery and raw power. He was also one of the demonic princes.

MatPat made a thoughtful face. “He’s a demon prince, but he’s not referred to as such?”

“That title is held by a completely different demon.” Gar’s voice wobbled a bit as he spoke. “The Soulstealer was born demon. The Demon Prince was originally the prince of one of the lands the Empire overtook, turned into a demon by The Soulstealer on the night a blood moon and a blue moon both happened.” Gar himself was actually shaking at this point, so badly Wade felt the need to step closer in case his friend fainted from fear – fear that was probably a lot worse for Gar, who may very well have met this Demon Prince in the past, than it was for Wade.

“What are the chances of that happening?” MatPat asked. “A blood moon and a blue moon on the same night?”

It would have been terrifying, Wade realized. “Once in a blue moon” only happened when the blue moon was full and the other two completely new -- he’d only ever seen it happen once in his life. Then for it to be a blood moon, turning the blue moon purple? Absolutely terrifying.

“Just about impossible.” Gar shook his head. “He’s called The Demon Prince because he retained the ability to manipulate the magic of the land, even as a demon, and the combination of the two moon events gave him nearly infinite access to demon energy – nobody could stop him when the Empire sent him out on a task. The Empire itself could barely control him.”

“What happened to him?” MatPat frowned. “I can’t find any records of him dying or being returned to the realm of demons or anything.”

“That depends on who you ask.” Gar took a deep breath, steadying himself. “Some say he was killed in battle. Some say he turned on the Empire and that’s how it fell, but he was killed before the Empire was fully destroyed. Some say the strongest mages used their life forces to bind him and he’s trapped somewhere secret. Some say that something reawakened the humanity inside him and he gradually regained control of himself and wanders to this day, trying to appease the guilt he feels from the damage he did.”

“…wouldn’t that last one require him to stop being a demon?”

“It does seem rather implausible, doesn’t it.”

“Can demons retain that much of their former selves?”

“None recorded have ever done so.” Gar said. “It’d be pretty much impossible -- they’d have to not be bound, they’d have to be demon-made, they’d have to have well over a hundred years of time to contemplate, they’d have to be reminded of their former life somehow in the first place... Even then, they’d probably be only able to resist urges to destroy and conquer for a very long time. It would take hundreds of years, if it happened at all.”

MatPat made a thoughtful face. “Could we find such a demon?”

“If one exists, they’d be a powerful ally...as long as The Soulstealer didn’t find them and rekindle what made them act demonic in the first place.”

“Could either this Soulstealer or Demon Prince be here today -- summoning the demons we’ve encountered?” Wade asked.

Gar hesitated, then nodded. “It’s possible they’re around, but the amount of magic required to summon just one of them is colossal. I’m not sure where you would get that kind of power.”

“Comforting.” MatPat looked very not comforted. “Thank you for providing such useful information.” He dipped his head. “I’ll let you get on your way.”

Wade nodded. As the group began moving once more, he felt like something significant had been told about Gar in his ability to be so different from the other demons they’d encountered -- and wondered if Gar knew exactly what had happened to that Demon Prince.


	27. Pirates

“So,” Pat said as Septimal appeared on the horizon, “what does the paper MatPat gave you say anyway?”

Wade pulled the paper from his saddlebags. “It looks like a poem. In fact, I think it is, because he included a note at the top that says ‘Pretty sure it rhymed originally, but I decided accuracy was better than poetry.’ Thanks.”

“What kind of poem?” Nin asked.

So Wade read it.

“What began the Empire will rise again

“The release of the old ones will come,

“The spells will be undone.

“What once was broken will be whole.”

“Ominous.” Entoan said cheerfully. “I’m sure Dlive would have loved it.”

Dante gave a little bark, possibly because Gar was holding the puppy in a hug.

“Yeah, I know he stayed with JP.” Entoan spoke directly at the puppy. “But what am I supposed to do without him here? I can’t annoy Wade too much or he’ll fire me, and then I’ll have to go back to being a sailor or something just as bad.”

“Yeah, so about that.” Wade said.

Entoan instantly looked horrified.

“I’ll need your help when we get in the fortress. You’ve got the most sailing experience out of any of us.”

Entoan sighed, slumping in relief. “Don’t do that to me. I thought you were going to fire me.”

“No, but it’s never out of the question.” Wade smiled.

“That’s not funny.” Entoan scowled at Wade.

Wade grinned at him, then started moving once again.

\-----

Marie and Bob were waiting for them as they finally got to the fortress that evening.

“Is JP adjusting to Quintal well?” Bob asked, pushing his glasses up his face.

“I think so.” Wade said. 

“How was the trip?”

“I think Pat missed Marie.”

Bob glanced to where the two had run to each other. “It does look like it.” He looked back to Wade. “You look awful.”

“Thanks.” Wade said dryly. “Let's get started on the pirate problem.”

“I'm going to go to bed.” Molly said, grunting as she just about fell off her horse.

“Where am I going?” Nin asked.

“Marie,” Wade said, “I hate to break up the kiss, but we need you for a little so Nin has somewhere to sleep.”

\-----

“Oh, I recognize that flag.” Entoan grimaced, tapping one of the drawings Bob had laid out on the table. “Captain.”

“Captain...what?”

“Oh, the captain’s last name is Captain. So Captain Captain.”

Wade raised an eyebrow. “Really.”

Entoan nodded. “They’re a strange person.” He tapped another flag. “I recognize this one, too. Darkhook -- not his real name, of course, but dramatic.”

“He was the one to attack the two Suzerain ships.” Bob said, looking at his notes.

“Seems right.” Entoan tilted his head. “Darkhook’s a Suzerain pirate.” He frowned. “Normally stays near Suzerain, though.”

“Who are the other two?” Bob asked.

Entoan shook his head. “I’ve never seen them before.”

“Well, you helped.” Wade said. “Now we only have two unidentified flags instead of four.”

Entoan bowed. “Glad to be of service. Can I sleep now?”

“Yup. We'll talk to you in the morning if we think of questions.”

Entoan walked out of Wade's office.

“You should sleep, too.” Bob said. “You really do look awful.”

“I know.” Wade sighed. “But I wanted to get this done.”

“You can sleep. The problem will still be here in the morning.”

“Is it too much to ask to just have peace? There's been enough excitement already. I just want to marry Molly and do my job here.” Wade slouched in his chair.

“Do you have a wedding date set yet?”

“No.”

“Well, keep in mind the day might become an unofficial holiday. Everyone loves Molly, and they like you.”

“I can only imagine how thrilled they'll be to learn we're engaged.”

“Why don't you announce it tomorrow? People have been in need of good news for as long as the pirates have been this problem.”

“Or I could just sleep all day.”

“That doesn't seem realistic.”

Wade just looked Bob. “I'm going to bed.”

Bob just laughed.

\----

“You took a while.” Molly's voice was quiet.

Wade blinked. “Why are you still awake?”

“Couldn't sleep without you.”

“Well, I'm here. Let's get some sleep.”

\-----

“Three more ships were attacked during the night.” Bob reported as soon as Wade got done with breakfast.

Wade sighed. 

“During the night?” Entoan asked.

Bob nodded.

Entoan frowned. “How? The running lights of the attacking ships should have alerted the others.”

“They didn't have any running lights.”

Entoan sat back in shock. “Do they have a death wish?! That's how you have other ships run into you, and then you both sink.”

“That's why it's illegal.” Wade frowned.

“How could they see at all?” Entoan asked.

Bob shrugged. “Mandy's talking to survivors right now.”

Wade nodded.

Perhaps an hour later, while Wade caught up on other work, Mandy came to report.

“Most of them don't remember much -- it was dark, and the majority of them were sleeping. But those who were awake at the time of the attack reported this symbol.” Mandy slid a drawing over to Wade. “It was glowing black, they said.”

Instantly, Wade’s soul shivered. He didn’t even know what this symbol was, but he very much didn’t like it. “How can something glow black, especially at night?”

Mandy shook her head. “I don’t know, but the sailors that reported it looked very unsettled, uncomfortable to be talking about it.”

“I’m unsettled just by looking at it.” Wade turned the paper over so the drawing was face-down. 

“Do you know what it is?”

Wade shook his head. “No, but I’ll investigate it.”

Mandy nodded.

Wade frequently glanced at the paper, unable to place why he was so unsettled by it.

...maybe it wasn’t him that was unsettled, but the magic of the land. Was it some old symbol of evil?

Well, Wade did know someone who had been around for a while. So he called in Gar to his office.

“Do you know what this is?” Wade flipped over the paper so the drawing showed.

Gar froze, then started swearing.

Wade flipped the paper back over.

After Gar stopped swearing, and took a seat, Wade looked expectantly at his friend.

Gar shook his head. “We need to visit those sailors ourselves. Some of them might not be what they seem.”

“Why?”

“That’s the symbol of The Soulstealer.” Gar’s voice shook just saying the name. “It only shows when he’s turned someone into a demon.”


	28. Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Announcement' is indeed the chapter title. No announcements from me besides that this isn't a chapter announcing anything about chapter release schedules or anything like that.

It was later that week that Wade finally managed to go to the docks and speak to the sailors himself. He didn't tell any of the captains he was coming, just in case one of them had been the reason that symbol had appeared.

Demons. Why was it always demons.

Molly had insisted on coming along, apparently convinced if she couldn't see Wade he was probably about to die.

She was probably right about that.

Unfortunately, Molly coming forced Gar to come as well.

Gar was clearly uncomfortable as they visited various people, gathering information nobody wanted to share with Mandy.

Most peculiar was when six of the people Wade spoke to expressed feeling chills when Gar was around.

“He’s an unnerving person.” Captain Captain admitted. “He’s so quiet, but nothing seems to escape his notice. And his gaze...I met it the other day, and I felt like he was searching my soul. I thought I was disturbed because he’s a Protector and that means he’s incredibly good at fighting and has a bunch of other training, but Protector Static doesn’t bother me in the same way at all -- though he is a little creepy just standing in the shadows.”

Pat, standing in the shadows behind Captain Captain, grinned at Wade.

“Did any of your crew report seeing this symbol?” Wade placed the drawing in front of her.

Captain Captain examined it carefully. “Not that I’m aware of, milord.”

Wade nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do to help in the investigation -- the sooner these two mysterious ships are caught and handled, the sooner I can get back to my shipping route.”

Wade smiled. “I’ll do what I can.”

“That’s good enough for me.”

Wade left the captain’s quarters, walking across the deck of the docked ship to where Molly and Gar had been speaking with some of the crew -- a man named Daniel, if Wade remembered correctly.

“I definitely saw it.” Daniel nodded. “It was downright terrifying.” He frowned. “Do you know what it means? And why it’s shown up? Oh, hello Lord Barnes.”

“Hi.”

“Do you know why the spooky symbol is so important?” 

“I’m working on it.”

“Well, okay.” Daniel shook his head. “One more creepy thing like that happens and I’m never getting on a ship or a boat or even a raft ever again.” He shuddered.

“Imagine how it is working for Lord Barnes.” Pat joked.

Daniel shuddered again. “I don’t want to think about it. I can find another job -- I don’t want to have to consider trying to find another life.”

“Well, we won’t judge you if you change career paths.” Gar said. 

“Appreciate it.”

\-----

Three days later, while Wade hadn’t gotten any farther with the investigation, he and Molly had decided it was time to formally announce their engagement. They had a vague date picked for the wedding, too, though nothing super specific yet.

Molly seemed more nervous than Wade about the idea, but this was in part because she’d never been part of a public announcement to the Realm before -- when she’d been made an Heiress, Wade and JP had still been too injured and weak to do it, so Wade had just had Marie send out a declaration.

It was certainly going to be dramatic -- a blacksmith turned noble who would soon(ish) become the Lady of the Seventh Realm.

Especially since Wade was still injured. He could walk just fine by now, had been able to for a while, but his shoulder and broken bones were still healing.

Molly just didn’t want him to ever have to fight a demon again.

At the moment, they were waiting for everyone who had gathered in the hall to be prepared by Marie, while Bob and Pat kept guard on the nobles and Gar scouted the audience for possible demons. Wade didn’t want a repeat of what had happened the last time he’d given a public announcements. 

“Have we gotten anything new on the attackers?” Pat asked Bob.

“Just that the six people that reported feeling chills around Gar have turned up dead.”

Molly’s hand tightened around Wade’s. “Can we get this over with?”

“Just as soon as Marie signals us.”

“What are we, performers?”

“To an extent.”

“...the things I do for you.”

Wade laughed slightly. 

\-----

The announcement went incredibly well -- in fact, it was even better received than when Wade became Lord or when JP became Heir. 

(The most amusing part, however, was when Wade announced JP’s arranged marriage prior to his and Molly’s engagement. Quite a few audible sighs came from the crowd crammed in the hall at the news. Pat later threatened to tell JP just how many hearts he had broken by getting himself involved with Brycelyn, but Wade told him not to -- they didn’t need to give JP any ideas.)

The cheer that went up as soon as Wade said “to be married,” and he wasn’t even able to finish the sentence about when the actual wedding was supposed to take place because it was so loud. Realistically, he should have waited for the crowd to calm down to finish the announcement, but they just hyped themselves even more the more time passed.

“I guess they’ll never find out when we’re planning the wedding.” Molly looked at the crowd.

“Oh, I imagine they’ll figure it out eventually.”

“Think they’ll mind that it’s going to be another year?”

“Doesn’t really matter if they do. Weddings take a while to plan -- nobility weddings even more time.”

“...so are you and Cry going to be planning JP and Brycelyn’s?”

“I was actually hoping JP and Brycelyn would do most of it.”

Molly rolled her eyes. “He’ll have no idea what he’s doing.”

Wade shrugged. “That’s JP for you.”

They watched the crowd for another minute until Gar walked up to them. “Not a single demon in the bunch.” He sounded quite satisfied with that.

“You wouldn’t happen to know what happened to the sailors that turned up dead last night, would you?” Wade asked.

“Considering they turned up dead, I’d imagine they died.”

Molly just laughed.

“Oh, Captain Captain offered to take us to the place her ship was attacked, if you wanted to for any reason.” Gar looked at Wade. “Though she's still denying that she attacked anyone.”

“We’ll do that soon, then.” Wade smiled at Molly. “I’m going to reserve this night for no mysteries, no murders, no demons, just the people I care most about.”


	29. The Ship

Pat, it should be noted, did not enjoy being on a moving ship. Daniel, who had volunteered to stay with the nobles and keep them company and answer all their questions, laughed at Pat’s discomfort.

“Dude, you would not survive as a sailor for any length of time. This is the calmest day I’ve seen in years.”

“This is why I’m not a sailor.” Pat gripped the rail tightly.

Wade patted Pat comfortingly on the arm. “You’ll be fine. We’ll be back by dark.”

“I hope you have a replacement Protector.” Gar laughed. “At this rate, Pat will be permanently sick.”

Pat groaned.

Gar handed him something. “It’ll help.”

“At least  _ one _ of my friends cares about me.” Pat glared at Wade.

Gar laughed. “You’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

Gar pointed at whatever he had given Pat. “Just eat that and let it work, okay? You’ll be fine.”

Pat complied.

It was several hours later that they finally reached the spot where Captain Captain had been attacked.

“The attack came from there.” Captain pointed to the vastness of the endless ocean. “None of the lookouts saw anything -- it’s like the ship materialized from the sea mist.” She paused, then turned to Daniel. “You were on lookout duty that night.”

Daniel nodded. “I didn’t see any ship. There weren’t any running lights or anything.” He frowned. “I did see the spooky symbol, though. That terrified me.”

“As I recall, his scream was the only warning we had before the attack.” Captain raised her eyebrows.

“I am not brave.” Daniel shook his head.

“It was useful, in any case, as it woke most of the crew.”

A soft sound from behind them, and Wade turned to see a small child standing behind them.

Captain’s eyes narrowed. “Why is there a child on my ship?”

“I’m not a child.” The child put his hands on his hips dramatically, eyes glowing silver.

Glowing?

Gar was already pushing Molly away from the child, and Daniel gave out a whimper.

Then what was standing in front of them was no longer a child, but what could only be a (vaguely humanoid) demon, standing close to eight feet tall, dressed in armor that seemed inspired by spikey dead things.

“You didn’t check the crew.” The voice that emerged from that mouth was beyond terrifying, freezing Wade in place. “I expected better than that from you, dearest Garuku.” No, maybe it was the literal tendrils of blood wrapping around Wade that was holding him in place, much like it was holding the crew and Molly and Pat.

Or maybe it was how Gar glanced at those blood tendrils and waved his hand and they shattered, as if they’d been frozen and struck. Or in the way he shouted “Go!” and shoved Wade after Molly, who was already halfway down the length of the ship with Daniel (who was frantically doing something with one of the emergency boats tied to the side of the ship).

“What’s happening?” Pat demanded. 

“Keep them safe.” Gar ordered, drawing his sword.

“Have you been here so long you’ve forgotten mortal weapons do nothing to me? Has your immunity worn away?” The demon crouched and stared, grinning, at Gar. Then its eyes narrowed. “Your essence has been contained.”

“What do you want, Bloodmoon.” Gar’s expression was flat, even as Pat dragged Wade towards the boat Dan was untying. 

“Bloodmoon? Is that what you call your brother?” The demon grinned, drawing his own sword, a sickly looking thing that seemed to be made entirely of blood and shadows.

“Brother?” Pat’s voice was soft, even as he pushed Wade into the boat and Gar blocked the demon’s attack. 

“You’re no brother of mine.” Gar’s voice rang out strongly, only to gasp a garble of pain as tendrils of blood grabbed his wrists and pulled him to the deck of the ship before fully overcoming him like ivy on an old building. Even then, he struggled against the tendrils holding him down, freezing and shattering them like he had for the others, but more and more tendrils wrapped around him.

“Why don’t we fix that. It’s time to rekindle your fire.” Vozun Bloodmoon, The Soulstealer, grinned once more and, quite fluidly, stabbed Gar completely through.

Molly was screaming -- Wade was screaming, even as Gar’s body slumped to the deck. 

There was no blood. No blood flowed out of the most definitely fatal wound, and Gar didn’t make any sounds as Daniel scrambled to pull Pat into the boat.

The blood tendrils faded away, and, as Dan successfully got Pat into the boat, The Soulstealer picked up Gar’s body. “Welcome back, brother.” As if waiting for those words, darkness spread underneath Gar's skin, branching like it was flowing through his blood.

Gar’s shuddering breath was audible, even from so far away, even over Dan’s whimpers.

Then his eyes opened, and the Soulstealer set Gar down.

For a second, there was nothing but darkness. Then all the darkness sunk below Gar's skin, and his eyes began to glow -- one red, one blue. By the time Daniel was pulling the lever to send them into the water below, the rest of Gar’s appearance had completely changed -- the demon that now stood there was incredibly powerful, if only the height of Gar's human form, pinkish purplish wing seeming to drip something that definitely wasn't blood but was still very disgusting, wearing heavy armor and a plaid bandanna, a form that was half-wolf and half-human.

“WELCOME, GARUKU BLUEMOON, THE DEMON PRINCE. MY BROTHER!” The Soulstealer’s bellow echoed, sending chills down Wade’s spine that were only amplified by Daniel lowering the boat into the water. “HAVE THE HONOR OF DESTROYING THIS WRETCHED THING.”

A very long pause, and then a cruel laugh that had once been a sound of joy. 

“My pleasure.” The voice was Gar’s but very much not Gar’s at the same time -- deeper, terrifying, and, while not a bellow, still pierced Wade’s very soul. And even though he could no longer see Gar -- no, this wasn't Gar, this was The Demon Prince -- his voice was as loud as if standing right next to Wade.

Then the ship cracked, then shattered, falling into the ocean below.

There was no sign of either of the demons.


	30. Epilogue

It took them two days to row back to shore, by which point they were all very hungry and very dehydrated. Somehow, Pat managed to find clean water in a cave, where they took a day to cry and rest.

Then another three days to walk back to the fortress, during which Wade just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. His friend,  _ his friend _ , had lost his humanity, had lost the fight to the darkness of demons.

As soon as they staggered back into the fortress, Daniel still accompanying them and Gar very much not, they were bombarded with questions -- where was Gar, what had happened, why hadn’t the ship returned, what chaos had happened --

Everything was just too much to process, something the healer quickly noticed before sending everyone away to treat the four survivors and let them sleep.

\-----

Molly woke to Wade's soft breathing. He was still asleep. Why was she awake?

... It was like she could turn around and see Gar to the south, just standing there, waiting for her.

But no. The only things to the south were the rest of the Realms and Suzerain, along with the rest of the world.

Besides, Gar had lost himself to the demon reawakened.

Was Gar still in there? Underneath the demon part, was there a little cage holding Gar's humanity and morals?

Could it be unlocked somehow?

If Molly hadn't been exhausted, the thought would have kept her up all night. As it was, she fell asleep contemplating the thought.

\-----

Wade was being contacted by Josh’s communication spell.

“Is everything okay?”

“No.” Wade rubbed his face, trying not to wake Molly. Why was Josh calling so early? Some part of him also knew he would have to explain to his brother what had happened with Gar, that there were two demon princes free. How would he explain something like that? “What do you need?”

“No, you go first.”

Wade complied, somehow getting through the story.

“Apparently I’m here to add to the bad news.” Josh’s voice went grim. “Suzerain declared war on us. And they have control of the demon princes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did also post the first chapter to the third fic, so check that out for a continuation of the story.


End file.
